Broken angel
by Just Remember Life Goes On
Summary: Bella is left with her abusive dad after her mum died,she is beaten everyday and constantly bullied at school, but will the mysterious Cullens be able to help? or will she be hurt by the one she thought she loved? B/E Vampires, please read first fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Beep, beep, beep, urgh there goes off my alarm clock. Most people would say 'urgh' as in moaning at this time in the morning, but for me I say 'urgh' as in here is the start of another awful day in my depressing life. My days here at Charlie's house have been pretty much the same for the last few years or so, well ever since my mum died. I used to live with my mum when I was younger, she left Charlie when she found out she was pregnant with me because my dad was abusive and a drunk, well he still is that and more. Although because my mum left because of me, I am now paying for it, I am more live a slave, a play toy if you will, rather than a daughter to Charlie.

It is currently 5:30 in the morning so I have just enough time to get ready, sadly most of that time is spent in front of the mirror, no I am not a vain girl, but, I have to have plenty of time to but on cover -up due to the beatings from Charlie, but some are from the bullies at school I will be seeing later today. I quickly put on my cover-up , although I have to be careful, I think last night Charlie sprained my wrist, and the burns up and down my arms are stinging; although I have ran out of gauze, and as I have no money, I will just have to go without. Luckily the rest of my injuries don't need treatment, but the black and blue bruises covering up the majority of my skin are tender, and the cuts still haven't gone. I just quickly put on my too-big , ancient, long sleeved dark blue sweater which I had when my mum was alive, and my daily jeans with huge gaping holes at the knees, also my holey socks and broken blue trainers. Also I just put my ugly, plain brown hair into a loose ponytail and silently made my way down the creaking stairs. Although that is difficult when you are constantly wincing in pain due to the pain it causes.

Today I have to make Charlie his favourite, bacon, eggs, sausages and toast, although I am allowed to eat any of it, well I am not allowed to eat anything unless he says so. As I had just finished cooking and was ready to dish up I heard him coming down the stairs. SHOOT! "Isabella, where is my food you stupid whore!" Charlie shouted from the living room. "It's here I'm so sorry Charlie", I said with panic as I quickly dished it up and put it on his place at the table. "You should be sorry" Charlie muttered as he took a spoonful of egg and shoved it into his disgusting mouth. I waited for his approval by his side and when he kicked me behind the back of my knee and at the same time forcefully shoved me in the direction of the kitchen, I fell down whimpering and scurried my way into the kitchen to wash up. After I quickly picked up my falling apart orange rucksack and my long dark green coat I ran to school; so a good 30 minute run as Charlie doesn't allow me to have car saying that fat sluts like me have to walk everywhere.

As I got to school I groaned. I knew that my head bullies would be here soon, although to my surprise no one came up to me before school. Then I remembered there was going to be new kids in school today, the Cullens I think. I just hope they won't bully me... I was broke out of my thoughts when the bell rang and I quickly ran to first period, English. FUN...

Luckily no-one came up to me, I then realised it was because one of the new girls, a short pixie looking girl came through the door, she had short black spiked hair and was talking to Jessica and Lauren. I think she was called Alice. Either ways she sat down with them and I didn't even bother to look at her for the rest of the lesson, looks like another bully is being made.

The rest of the day up until lunch went smoothly-ish. I was only tripped and pushed and shoved a few times by various people I don't know and only called names a few times like "ugly face" and "freak show". I also learnt the names of the new kids, there was a big guy named Emmett, a blonde girl called Rosalie, a blonde boy called jasper and another guy named Edward, none of whom have I seen. I thought I was clear today but then I saw what I was hoping to avoid, my bullies. Well most of the people at this school bully me- well everyone except Angela Webber. Although the main culprits are Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, though sometimes Mike Newton and Tyler join in.

I was walking to the cafeteria so I could read my favourite book 'Wuthering heights' as I do not have any money to buy food when all of a sudden a hand covered my mouth and I was forcefully grabbed from behind and shoved into the girls changing rooms falling on my knees.

"Well Lauren, like look what we have here" said Jessica in her nasally voice.

"Its swan the slut" replied Lauren, they both giggled before Lauren forcefully put her hand under my chin and yanked my head up so we had eye contact "as you probably know swan there are some new kids in school today and Edward is mine, so don't you dare get any ideas swan. So just in case we are going to make it so no boy will ever want to look or be near you again, ok?"

Before I had time to answer I was kicked hard in the stomach, I screamed in pain as I was then continuously kicked and punched hard in the stomach, legs, arms and chest. My head was then pulled up by Lauren pulling my hair, I was then slapped and Jessica then scratched the right hand side length of my face. I was in deep and utter pain when Lauren said "well we definitely made it so no boy will ever want to look at you again, but Mike here will make it so no boy will never want to be near you again"I screamed as mike came in, he laughed as he flung me across the room, he then ripped off my jeans and forced himself into me. It hurt more than anything in the world, like I was being ripped in two, I couldn't stop screaming and crying as the deed was being done

After what seemed like forever, he was done, but no one else was. Jessica and Lauren quickly tied up my hands with rope, making my burns and new bruises throb before shoving something into my mouth, gagging me. I was then dragged crying, but thankfully with my jeans pulled up into my biology room as the bell rang. I was forced to lean over onto the desk as people piled into biology. Sadly people laughed at the state I was in, but luckily I was looking the over in the other direction.

"Hey guys look, were now going to mark out what swan really is" said Lauren as she lifted up my shirt exposing the bottom half of my back. She then placed a cold black marker on the flesh and began to write W-H-O –R... Another round of tears escaped from my eyes as I realised she was about to write 'whore' onto my back. I guess I am a whore now, I feel dirty, actually am now dirty, also in pain. I think I am going to pass out from the amount of blood I can smell- wait, that's my blood. Somehow my tears were becoming more strangled and broken until I heard a pained angel say "what on earth do you think you are doing? Stop this right now you bitch". "Wait Edward I was doing this for us, she is just useless Bella Swan anyways, you can write the last letter if you like" said a desperate Lauren. More pain swept across me as I felt more of my blood being lost, but luckily the angel spoke again "I don't love you Lauren, you are the Whore, I hate you, you disgusting vile creature, and you sicken me! How could you ask me something like that?"

I then let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain became too much and I was losing too much blood and struggling to breath. I heard the angel scream "BELLA!" just before I felt myself being lifted up. I soon let the blackness overtake me.

**Authors note- CLIFFY! Firstly this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and review, you just have to click a button, say a word or two then click send. It is a quick little thing but it would make me so very, very happy! =) Secondly do you like it? Is it ok, too long, to short, needing more description? Lastly in this story Bella's blood smells sweeter to Edward but he doesn't want to drain her, which is how he is able to come in at the end. DOUGH! I just revealed who the angel was, but I guess it is obvious anyway. So please review, the more reviews the quicker I will be able to update. BYE! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi thanks for all of the reviews I really appreciate them! Also I forgot to put the disclaimer in so anyways Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!**

**Chapter 2-All is safe now?**

E POV

Fantastic. Another new place to live, another new school and another place where I have to constantly listen to the crude thoughts of girls all the time. Great.

_Hey Eddie! Maybe there will be someone here who you will be able to lose the big v-card to! HA HA, I bet Eddie junior hates you!_

I growled at Emmett. I just simply haven't met someone I love in that way, what's so wrong about that? I don't want to be a sex addict like Emmett and Rosalie; I still shudder at the thoughts of them when I accidently walked in on them- never again. "Hey guys, no supernatural stuff- most people can't growl Edward, and Emmett, I don't want have to move again due to you, well... Being you so come on and let's get this over with" Alice moaned, yet still in a hyper voice as we got out of Rosalie's BMW. Well I guess I'll just have to endure the thoughts of everyone.

_WOW, there hot!_

_They must be the new kids, I hope there all single_

_I bagsy the bronze hair one!_

_I so wanna get laid by one of them tonight_

_I want to have sex with all of them, boys and girls_

I shuddered at the last thought. I quickly ushered my family over to main reception to get our new timetables

_Oh my! They must be the new kids, there all so gorgeous, now, now, now Muriel, there too young, way too young. But maybe... no still too young._

I rolled my eyes at the thoughts of the old lady Mrs Cope at main reception. After I got my timetable I quickly wandered over to class just in time for the bell. I spent the rest of the day up until lunch hearing the thoughts of all the girls who want to have sex with me. I was also asked out by over 30 different girls. When will they realise I don't want to date any of them? After I said no most went away annoyed, but one girl- Lauren Mallory was very persistent, she asked me out 10 times, at all of them I politely said no but I had enough when she walked over and sat on my lap in English and then started calling me 'Eddie-Kins' . After that I shouted at her, well enough to make even Rosalie proud. She then started to think about some girl Bella Swan but I tuned her out afterwards. I then quickly ran to lunch.

_How bad has it been? All the lust from these girls and guys is making me want to do it right here and now with Alice_

"It's been horrific, one of the worst schools to date with all of their thoughts. at least a third of the girls want to have sex with you, and over half the guys want to have it with Alice" I replied so low only a vampire could hear. Jasper growled. I then chuckled.

"So Eddie, any girls take your fancy" Emmett said wiggling his eyebrows. Rosalie slapped him on the head "oww, what was that for babe?", "you know what for Emmett" Rosalie said as the bell went. I got up and started to head towards my next class- biology. As I got there I started to hear some vile thoughts coming from the classroom

_Look the slut is getting what she deserves_

_WHORE! WHORE! WHORE!_

Whoo! Go Lauren!

Ah so Lauren is in this class but what is going on I thought to myself as I opened the classroom door. I was shocked at the sight in front of me. There was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in front of me. She was bent over a desk with her lush, long brown hair flowing down her back. Her arms were tied behind her back and she had a gag in her mouth although I couldn't see most of the rest of her face. What really shocked me was all of the bruises, cuts and burns on her arms and back. Who would do this to such an angel? Wait angel where did that come from? As I stepped further into the room I could smell lots of potent blood- too much blood. Stood over her was Lauren Mallory writing 'whore' onto her back, this angel could never be a whore. I couldn't stop the sudden anger and need to protect this girl from overcoming me

"What on earth do you think you are doing? Stop this right now you bitch". I said with anger I never knew I had in me. Lauren turned around and looked at me with a scared look on her face

"Wait Edward I was doing this for us, she is just useless Bella Swan anyways, you can write the last letter if you like" she said back desperately. Why on earth would I like her for doing this? I have never found a human so repulsive. So the girl is called Bella, what a beautiful name. This new found fact still couldn't stop the venom coming through in my voice

"I don't love you Lauren, you are the Whore, I hate you, you disgusting vile creature, and you sicken me! How could you ask me something like that?" Lauren looked shocked. I then averted my eyes to the angel who lay on the table; she looked so pale- too pale. Soon a blood curdling scream erupted from her smooth plump lips as I saw her go limp on the table. "BELLA" I called out desperately as I ran over to the table

"Happy now!" I shouted at the class as I ran over to her still frame. I quickly ungagged her and stared at her beautiful yet pained face. I then swiftly untied her hands and started to carry her over to Rosalie's car. I have to get Bella to Carlisle. I gently laid her on the backseat and ripped up Alice's coat which she left in the car and wrapped around Bella's wounds to stop her from bleeding as much. I then hurried to the front seat and took off in Rosalie's car. As I drove I kept peeking worried glances over at Bella- she looked so pale. That was until I heard police sirens behind me, damn! I then looked at the speed dial and realised I was going over 100mph. I wanted to desperately get Bella to hospital but I knew that I needed to make a good impression in this town if not we would have to move and I would never be able to see Bella again. Regrettably I pulled over. As I did the police car pulled over with me. Then a tall, slightly angry police officer got out the car and came storming over to me as I got out the front seat. As he was coming over whilst he was getting out his notepad I saw his name badge, Chief Swan, could this be Bella's dad? How many people could have the surname swan in this small town?

"May I ask as to why you were going over 100 MPH on a 50 MPH road Mr..." He queried. "Cullen and it was because this girl Bella Swan was being bullied and she urgently needs medical attention. I am on my to the hospital and I was planning on taking her to Dr Cullen, my father" I said pointing at Bella in my car

_Why that bitch, she is so going to pay later... _

Who is this bitch, it must be Lauren, but if her dad knew then why would he let this go on this long, maybe he will be arresting him later as he is a policeman, she deserves a much worse punishment

"Bella" Chief Swan muttered as he went over to the car window to look at Bella, who was still passed out and looking pale, yet as beautiful as ever laying in the back seat of my car. I took a deep breath and noted that she wasn't bleeding, I sighed with relief.

"Well, urm thank you son, I can take it from here" Chief swan said as he awkwardly pulled Bella out of the car and into his arms

"I will spare you a ticket as you had good intentions but never let me catch you speeding again, if so it will be a point off your licence. Also aren't you meant to be in school? Why did you take Bella, if it was serious then the school would have called an ambulance, did she ask you or say anything?" chief swan said with suspiciously angry voice.

"Ok, sir. And yes I am meant to be in school although I saw Bella and that she urgently needed medical treatment, she was getting severely bullied when I walked into the classroom, does she often get bullied? Anyway she has a lot of bruises, burns and cuts up her arm. I went on autopilot when she fainted in front of me due to blood loss. I picked her up and started driving to the hospital. I started school today so I haven't actually spoken to her at all, actually we don't know each other at all, but she needs help and that's all that matters, shall I call my dad to alert him that Bella will be coming in?" I replied

_Really..._

"No that won't be necessary, thank you Mr. Cullen, you drive back to school and I will take her to the hospital, I will be able to get to the hospital quickly with the police car sirens. We will get a doctor when we get there. I don't want Bella here to be the cause of your dad wasting time, of you go now Mr. Cullen". I silently nodded, slightly disappointed that I wouldn't be spending more time with Bella, or be able to see if she is ok until later on, but her dad should be ok right, he is the Chief of police after all, but something is suspicious about him though... I just can't place my finger on it. Wait, why do I care for this human so much? I wondered as I saw Chief Swan opening the back door of his police car. But as he was putting Bella into it he hit her head on the side of the car. He cursed under his breath and chucked her lifeless form onto the back seat. Can't he be more careful with her? She is so fragile.

I stood there looking at her until I saw chief swan clear his throat and gesture me towards my car. I silently got into the car and started toward school. I only let out a sigh of relief when I heard his car start and the sirens come on. She should be in safe hands now; she is with her father after all. Although why has Bella Swan captivated me so much, "_you love her"_ a small voice said in the back of my head. "Don't be so silly, you can't love a human girl, it's not right" I muttered to myself. But could it? I pondered on this thought to myself as I pulled up into the school car park to see a very pissed Rosalie standing in my way. UH OH

"Where the hell have you been and why did you take my precious baby with you! We have been standing out here in the rain for the last 15 minutes! Also why is the backseat stained with blood and fabric?" Rosalie shouted angrily at me

"Edward what for the love of rubix cubes happened to my coat?"

Looks like it's going to be a long night...

**I was going to stop there but I will be nice p.s this means extra reviews if not I won't update as often with as long chapters!**

B POV

I woke up feeling disorientated in the arms of a man. Could this be my angel? I breathed in trying to clear my head before I opened my eyes I smelt it. Alcohol. Alcohol = Charlie. Charlie= oh shoot! I forgot about him, what is he going to do? Can today get any worse? I decided to play dead, if he didn't know I was awake then what could he do, right. Unfortunately I heard a door open and I was let go of and I fell down in pain. I cried out "OWWW"

"Ahh so the slut is awake" Charlie said in a dark tone. I sat upright, wincing at the pain. I then started looking around, where was I? I have never been here before. My breathing hitched with worry.

"I thought only blondes like your mother were thick, I guess it's not blondes, maybe it is just sluts, well were in the basement of the house. I didn't want to have to use this for a while but oh well, don't worry Isabella. It's soundproof" he then chuckled evilly. I looked around. The room was black, only illuminated by a single light above me. There was a single chair and a single stool in the room, although in the corner I could only make out a few things, but they were rope, handcuffs, and a whip. I silently gulped

"You have been a very bad girl, and when you do bad things it brings me pain, so I am going to do the same to you ok?" he said in a sickly sweet voice. He violently brought my hand into his, he then took my pinkie finger into his hand "firstly you almost blew our secret" CRACK, he broke my finger, and tears were streaming down my face. He continued like this for the rest of them " this is for disturbing my work" CRACK "this is for getting into another car with a boy" what is he going on about? CRACK "this is for being so weak you fainted" CRACK "this is for making me carry your fat, heavy blob of a body down here" CRACK "and this is for being the stupid and ignorant whore you are" he then trod on my knee. CRACK! I howled in pain as he roughly pushed me onto my stomach. He then got out a knife. God no! He then pulled me up by the hair and pulled me over to the stool. He pushed me onto it and tightly tied my hands onto each of the stool legs. I somehow managed to sob harder as it brought back the memories of earlier. He then lifted up my shirt to reveal what Lauren wrote on by back

"Well lookie here, it seems that someone has already started to brand you for what you are, I guess I'll just finish the job and make a few more improvements" I gulped at the word 'branded'. He then slowly started to remark the letters on my back, but this time with a knife I screamed and begged for him to stop as he cut into my flesh, but he never did. I was now a branded whore, by everyone at school and even my own father. He stood back and admired his handy work. As he did this I realised I hadn't been to the toilet since yesterday and I really needed to urinate. My breathing hitched somehow even more as he violently ripped off my jeans, I sobbed violently as he stared at my knickers. As he was about to pull them off I did it. I wet myself. I cried even more at the humiliation, sadly Charlie noticed the wetness in my knickers

"You disgust me Isabella" he muttered as he untied me "and to think I was going to do it with you" what? My dad was going to have sex with me thinking he was the one who was going to be able to take my virginity? That is so wrong. Once he had untied me he threw me around the room, kicking and punching me, adding to the pain of the broken bones and other injuries that he and my bullies had bought over the years. Eventually he got tired and forcefully grabbed one of my arms, he put the too small hand cuff onto my wrist and attached it to a pole which was running up the room in the corner. He left me there, just staring at me.

"You piece of scum" he muttered before peeing on me and spitting on me. As he left he closed the door and turned off the light leaving me alone in the pitch black darkness.

I truly am a whore...a worthless, disgusting whore. Why me? I wondered to myself as silent tears fell down my face

Why me?

**A.n Sorry this chapter has such a sad ending, but don't worry the next one will be happier I think- I don't actually know, I haven't wrote it and I don't know what is going to happen in the story. As the writer that's rather bad... oh well! Sorry if it was violent but I didn't know what you wanted me to do. It's longer anyways so please just spend a couple of seconds making me very happy by writing what you think. As many reviews as possible please! Thanks! BYE =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**SM owns the epic Twilight and Taylor swift owns the song mean.**

Chapter 3: It can't get any worse, can it?

B POV

I slowly started to come back into reality the next morning, I think. My body felt so heavy it felt like I must have been out for ages, yet I still felt tired. Probably because my whole situation sunk in last night and in my continuous nightmares which kept me up. The dreams were painful mentally and physically. I dreamed that I was being raped... again. My only pure thing and the only thing I had to call my own was pierced through and it will never come back. While I was being raped my dad was sitting there, laughing, mocking me,

"Daddy help me, save me, it hurts sooo much" I would whimper, tears streaming down my face from the corners of my eyes.

"Please daddy please, make it stop, make it go away, you're supposed to love me, I'm your little girl daddy, make it stop" I would scream and beg,

"Please make it stop" I would then cry out, nearly in audio able.

He would just chuckle, then come down to my height, grasp my face in his rough ands, shoving my head up towards his face before spitting out "SLUT" and "WHORE" onto my face

I know that you shouldn't take what people say to heart although now they had physical proof. I had sex with the number 1 man whore, I suppose even if it wasn't wanted it could still be classed as sex, and as he was a whore, I am one now as well, and a slut.

That wasn't the end of the nightmare, once Mike was through with me he would step aside and watch as Charlie came over and beat me, I cried for him to stop, but he never did. Then as I thought it was all over he would then shove his dirty cock into me. When I screamed out in pain I would wake up screaming and sweating.

After the mental pain, the physical would come

When waking up screaming, it would make my lungs scream out in pain. I am sure they are broken; along with a few other bones and things as well due to the beating from Charlie last night. During the night after recovering my breathing I would then think about the voice of the angel I heard yesterday. Was it real? I have never passed out and heard voices before, but who would stand up and protect me? Although the voice did sound so real... so full of love and passion, I must be dreaming. After spending a few more minutes thinking to myself, I saw light flood into the room.

Although this light was coming from the fire surrounding the devil.

By this I mean Charlie had opened the door and had started to descend down the concrete steps at the far end of the room. He had a calm look on his face... too calm.

He strolled over to me before putting a hand on my leg, I flinched as be grabbed it. I then coiled into myself at the far corner of the room, despite the pain it caused. I whimpered as he bent down so he was at my height and stared at me straight in the eye. A devilish smile appeared on the corners of his lips

"Bella" he cooed quietly, his smile growing even wider,

"I am going away for a few days" he said stroking my leg, I grew more mentally disturbed at his actions. I looked down at my leg with cautious, curious eyes. At loss of eye contact Charlie then squeezed my leg roughly; my desperate eyes then began to search his. His voice immediately became hard.

"So I expect this house to be TIDY when I come home, you will have no contact with anyone, ever NEVER answer the door NEVER let anyone in, especially boys even though I know it is in your slut-like nature. AND NEVER GO OUTSIDE got me?" He hissed in a voice which made me fearful I solemnly nodded and whimpered as he stormed up the stairs. I didn't let my guard down until I heard the door close with a loud "SMASH". I then let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding.

I then looked around and realised my stomach was loudly growling before I realised I had to get up to eat and go pee. I had much difficulty doing this as I realised I must have at least 5 broken ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm which were the main injuries. It took me a good 2 hours before I was able to kinda-steadily get on my feet. And begin the trek upstairs. As I got to the top and looked into my hell hole prison I realised I had been stuffed into the basement, we had a basement? As I got out of the door I saw that a cabinet had been moved and the door was hidden behind it. If I hadn't seen it there after living there for the last 16 years then how would anybody ever find me in there?

I gulped at the thought.

As I cautiously, due to my injuries, wandered around the house I saw all of the windows had been bolted shut, with the curtains and blinds fully drawn. Also all of the phones had their wires cut and the electricity along with the heating had all been stopped. The most alarming thing was the fact that the front and back door had both been locked shut, from the outside. After roaming the bottom floor of the house I wandered into the kitchen in hope of finding food, surely he was a decent man to at least of stocked the kitchen for me?

Turns out no.

All I had for however long he was gone was half a loaf of bread and tins of food which required electricity to cook, why couldn't we have a gas oven? The gas was still on as I could hear it travelling around the pipes throughout the house. I then fed myself and relived myself, not looking at my reflection in the mirror. After that I started cleaning, before finally falling into a restless night's sleep. I then had a pretty boring day after that, full of mainly cleaning and tears, some of the cleaning products got into my open cuts and I think some of my bones were healing, although in the wrong place, so soon they would have to be re-broken then set again. That night I was so tired I passed out on the couch

The morning after I was woken to the sound of keys rustling in the lock of a door. My heart stopped, had someone found me? Or was someone breaking into the house? Or worst case sinario was Charlie back? I cautiously wandered to the door, putting my ear against the wood to try and hear those outside. I was rewarded to the door being flung open and my already weak frame being flung across the room. I screamed in pain and fear of who was coming into my house.

I looked up only to see the un-readable eyes of Charlie. He quickly and forcefully picked me up by the shoulders and shoved me onto my feet. He then began to speak

"Bella, I want you to say hello to my new wife, your new mum..." I gasped in horror.

How could he betray mum?

How could he get married without asking me?

Does she know what he does to me?

Is she nice?

What fool would want to marry Charlie

WHAT ABOUT MUM...mum

All of these thoughts were floating around in my head as he stepped aside to reveal his new bride. I started scanning upwards. She had a seriously short skirt- giving hookers a run for their money. Her orange skinned stomach was being revealed by a too-tight top. As my eyes wandered up I realised she had an oh-too-obvious boob job. Then I started to worry what her face looked at. I gasped at who I saw.

LAUREN, LAUREN the bully, LAUREN, my new...mum

"Hello Bella dear, it's your new mummy, come over and give her a hug" Lauren said in a sickly sweet voice, cooing at me. I just stopped, starring at her whilst she stared back at me with her evil eyes. Eventually Charlie shoved me into the open and awaiting arms of Lauren.

She hugged me tightly while I leaned on her in shock. She tightened the hug, dragging her sharp false nails down my already scarred back before leaning in whispering

"I officially own you now Bella"

My whole world came crashing down on me. Was this a sick joke? What was going on? The two people who hurt me the most, at home and school now are together and legally own me. I won't accept this; I have already been through so much. I won't let this happen... I am going to find out the truth, I HAVE to find out the truth!

I violently shoved myself away from her body; coincidently she fell on the floor as I did so. "URRGGHHH, Charlie-Kins, she did that on purpose" Lauren wined/ shouted in an outraged, fake voice. Charlie immediately rushed over to her side and helped her up, just before shoving me towards the wall, before continuously shoving my shoulders into it continuously until I made eye contact with him

"YOU SHALL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! SHE IS YOUR NEW MUM AND YOU WILL TREAT HER WITH RESPECT, IF NOT WE WILL BOTH PUNISH YOU, NOW APPOLOGISE!" He shouted into my ear with such rage, it made my knees quake with terror. He then shoved me onto my knees on the floor in front of her disgusting form and kept me down by gripping my shoulders hard. Lauren then pulled my head up by grabbing my hair forcefully before saying "WELL?"

Regretfully I realised I would have to apologise to the bitch, Charlie wouldn't give up and this was just putting strain on my already broken leg, although I couldn't give in, show weakness to these people anymore than I already had. I must have been debating the pros and cons of apologising or not for longer than I thought because Lauren got fed up and lowered herself to my level, roughly grasping my face in her hands. Then she gave me the death stare

"Bella whether you like it or not I am your new mum, I love Charlie your dad, and he loves me. We have just got married and we were kind enough to cut our honeymoon short to come home to help feed your fat greedy body, you got that? We met a year ago when the police was called to one of my house parties; we saw each other and instantly fell in love and had sex that night, which has continued every night since. We talked about you and when he said he liked to hit you I was overjoyed and I admitted to doing the same with you at school and he agreed I was doing the right thing and he was so proud of me! That's right Charlie knows what I do to you and he encourages it. So I am now your new mum and I demand respect here and at school Bella, so apologise" she said in a devilish calm voice. She then leant in and whispered into my ear

"You know I don't really like him, although the sex is GREAT and the old man is a good source of money. Also his job has perks, I can do whatever I want and he will be able to cover it up. Also he works during the day so I can still have sex then, although to seal the deal, I get to do whatever I like to you for every day of your life twenty four hours a day"

I was left speechless as she pulled back and added "as I am sleeping in Charlie's, I mean our room I will need yours for all of my stuff, although you can sleep in that basement again sweetie, I also got you the cutest little maid outfit ever! So where's that apology" she said, sounding quite pleased with herself.

I stared into no-where as I let the new information sink in. How the hell was I supposed to feel after that? On one side this girl was my new mother, although I would never accept her. On the other if I didn't what would be the consequences? On another side she has been sleeping with my dad, EWWW! Also it is disgusting my dad is having it with someone the same age as me for over a year, so since me and Lauren was 15! At the time, so I feel disgusted at my dad and sorry for Lauren. Wait, how could I feel sorry for Lauren when she was only doing this for selfish reasons, yet my Charlie was blissfully unaware? So should I feel sorry for him? Hold on he has known about the bullying for a year yet has done nothing about it. How should I feel?

During this I must have admitted a sorry as I realised I was alone so I defeated went upstairs to get some of my belongings. I knew due to my clumsiness I should just take a few items at a time. I rummaged through my few items looking around the room which used to be mine. It is the only stable thing I have ever had, the only place where I could sleep and be safe- most of the time. I remembered that I cried in here after mum's death, after people started bullying me and dad started abusing me. In here I would do my homework every day after school, and I would get dressed every day. In here I would go to sleep with a tooth under my pillow hoping the tooth fairy would come, but she never did. Also In here I would sleep on Christmas eve hoping Santa would leave me presents- again he never did. Also it was in here when I first looked up into the dark sky, reflecting on my life and I saw a shooting star so I wished my mum would come back and stop all of this. It was also in here after a year of waiting, that would never happen, she was gone and I had to deal with this shamble of a life I had.

By the end of my moments of reflection I realised I had stopped and I had painful tears coming down from the corners of my eyes. I glanced around when my eyes rested on my trusted diary. This was my only friend. I could tell it all of my worries and I would get comfort and the strength for the next day when I looked at everything I had wrote in it since I was too young to remember.

I let my finger tips train across the battered old cover and glanced inside. I decided I needed some cheering up and after the last few days I had had. I grabbed a pen and let my pen glide across the page as I let out my emotions in song.

(With Charlie in mind)

You, with your words like knives

And swords and weapons that you use against me

You have knocked me off my feet again

Got me feeling like I'm nothing

You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard,

Calling me out when I'm wounded

You, pickin' on the weaker man

Well, you can take me down

With just one single blow

But you don't know what you don't know

~chorus~

Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

~Verse 2~

(With Lauren in mind)

You, with your switching sides

And your walk-by lies and your humiliation

You, have pointed out my flaws again

As if I don't already see them

I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out

'cause I'll never impress you

I just wanna feel okay again

Before I could continue I got a cramp in my hand and realised I must have been writing longer than I realised. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 7 o'clock

SHOOT!

I glanced around closing my notebook and quickly grabbed my most prized possession, my only picture of mum. Well that would have to do; I'll get the rest after making dinner. I scurried downstairs and saw Charlie there with pissed and angry faces on his face. I went over to Charlie still holding my diary and picture as he shoved me towards the oven, although he missed and I ended up being shoved into the gas pipe next to it, although I think I broke the pipe as I fell to the floor because I could now hear and smell gas. Maybe it is just because I am near it as Charlie doesn't seem to have noticed. He then picked me up by my shirt and successfully shoved me towards the oven before shouting "WHY ISNT DINNER READY YOU LAZY SHIT?"

Before I could reply Lauren strutted into the kitchen with a packet of cigarettes and a lighter in the other "yeah bell I'm like so hungryyyy..." she then turned to Charlie "I'm just going to take a fag before I eat" she then turned around and lit the lighter.

In slow motion I screamed "STOP" although I was too late. Almost immediately my whole world went up in flames.

**Don't worry, I won't end there, there is going to be an even bigger cliffy in a minute!**

Surrounding me was red flames and smoke, burning through my childhood home. Charlie who still had a death grip on me shoved me to the floor roughly before running and taking a screaming Lauren with him. He then closed the door so the flames couldn't follow him, shutting me inside to burn. As soon as he did flames spread to where the couple just were. I quickly shoved my belonging into my huge pockets before deciding what to do. Should I stay low as I learned in school if there was smoke to get as low as possible. Or should I find an exit. With the flames rolling over to me I could feel the heat on my face. The only other exit was the window so I ran there. I cursed as I realised that it was boarded up from when Charlie left.

I started coughing as the smoke started to cover up all of the clean air. I started to desperately scrape at the boards covering my only exit but I was getting weaker as time went on. I managed to get a board off, breaking all of my nails in the process but my main concern was the out of control fire racing towards me. I managed to use the board as a crow bar for the other boards. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief and open the window before my bad luck returned. Something triggered an even bigger explosion in the house as the force shoved my head first out of the house. My body being shoved through thick glass which showed no mercy.

I was flying away from the house, pain shooting through every vein in my body and I cursed as I fell to the ground. The glass which was embedded in my skin from being forced out of the window was pushed even further into my skin by the force of the ground. All around me I could smell blood and feel pain. I could only sit there watching my childhood home go up in flames. My life was truly over...

I had nothing, I cried for the flames which devoured my home, for my left possessions which were being taken away from existence. Even some part was wondering if the others were out safe.

I can't believe my father left me there to burn. I feel so lonely. So unloved. As my view of my burning house was being blurred by tears, something else blocked my view. A pale, so very very pale face of a woman had stepped in front of my house. My vision was so blurred I couldn't see anymore of her facial features.

Only the clouds of red and smoke which surrounded her delicate face. I then let what I hoped was my final darkness overtaking me. At least physically I wouldn't be lonely as I died. Just before I finally let go of hope to go the peaceful clouds of darkness which were coming for me, I felt myself being lifted up. Although I didn't know if I was going to heaven, or if an angel had come down to take me away from here...

**ANSorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm so, so sorry! I hope I made it up to you with this chappie which is over three and a half thousand words! And spent two days in the making! So pretty please review so I can reveal what's happening after this cliffy. Who do you guys think found Bella? The only clue I'm going to give you is that she is vampire. Otherwise you will have to go of Bella's description of her being seen with a delicate pale face which to Bella then was surrounded by red. So please review to end the suspense. Can I have let's say get the reviews up to 12, so 4 reviews please if that's not too much to ask BYE =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SM owns twilight- sorry I haven't updated sooner- but I had a load of school stuff, writers block and it was my birthday between my last update and this one- I'll just get on with it- I will drabble on more at the end of this**

Chapter 4- Freedom come?

**? POV**

I am so happy to see my baby boy happy. Since the day we came to forks something has been different- he is so... distant, but the look he gives is not one to be concerned with- its one I know well myself. It's a look of love.

I don't know but when Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward came back from their first day of school I thought here we go again...

**Recalls memory – (if you haven't guessed this is Esme- well done Shannon Amoroso- you guessed Esme and you were right! =))**

I heard the car pull up outside the house; I wonder how their day went? I think badly I thought as I heard Rosalie shouting loudly as they barged through the door- Edward looking exhausted- this must be bad, is that even possible for a vampire? My kids still manage to surprise me every day...

"I don't believe you Edward! Were meant to be keeping a low profile- but NO! You decide on your first day to STEAL MY CAR! Yes MY CAR, AND get blood in the back of it to help a stupid human! What the hell Edward?"

"Rosalie, language!" I scolded her.

"Sorry Esme but it's all Edwards fault and I'm not the only who's annoyed with him"

I looked around at my children; the first thing I noticed was a non-hypo Alice

UH-OH

"Esme he killed my new Italian £18 000 coat, my baby is DEAD, ripped to shreds and made it dirty" Alice half wined half sobbed.

"Edward, explanation please" I said, feeling half sorry for my son.

"No need, Eddie boy here has a crush on a little human here, I saw him get hands on with her" Emmett said as he slung an arm around Edwards's shoulder, with a childish smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"No I wasn't getting 'hands on' with her, she was getting bullied... badly... I thought that vampires were the monsters, but the way they were treating her it was... horrible, no other word but horrible" he said with a shudder.

"Just after I walked in she passed out. No one else was going to help so I picked her up and carried her to the car, that's why I took your car Rosalie, she needed medical help, and she was bleeding. That's why I ripped up your coat Alice, to help her to stop bleeding"

_Poor girl I thought_

"Anyway as I was driving I got pulled over by the police"

"You did what!" Rosalie screeched "you better not have got a record put on my baby!"

"No ROSE! The police man turned out to be Bella's dad, he took her and let me off with a warning, yes me, not your car with a warning. Anyway I drove back to school and the rest is history..." Edward explained.

"So Bella's her name" Jasper muttered under his breath next to Alice. "Why" Edward questioned curiously. "Well every time I heard someone mentioned her name anger, amusement and enjoyment passed through them"

"Oh, well anyway, Rose, I'm sorry. Alice, I'm sorry, ok" Edward said, just before wandering upstairs.

Then my children went their separate ways. Emmett and jasper on their Xbox or their Play station 3. Rose was working on getting the blood out of her car and fixing it, although I secretly think she was also doing something to Edwards Volvo. Alice was also online shopping for a new coat, her and clothes, I'll never know... Whereas I was reading until I heard a large smash. I quickly ran into the front room where I saw Emmett and Jasper standing in front of my now broken table with "innocent yet guilty" look on their faces.

"WHO DID THIS!" I all but shouted.

They then pointed at each other shouting profound excuses about whose fault it was.

"It was Emmett, honey" the smooth and silky voice of my husband said into my ear, as his cold arms wrapped around my waist

"Clean this up Emmett" I said as I turned round in my husband's arms to kiss him straight on the lips. YUCK was the sound coming from my sons. As if I hadn't had to see them do it with my daughters. That was YUCK. My lips parted from his when Edward came rushing down the stairs with a desperate look on his face.

"Carlisle, did you see a girl called Bella Swan come in?" Edward asked, slightly desperately. "No son, sorry but no, I don't believe so, but maybe she did when I was on break?" Carlisle said in a sorry voice.

"Oh, ok" said as he turned around and went sulking back to his room. "Do I want to know?" asked Carlisle. "I'll get the kids to tell you" I whispered as my lips re-connected with his.

**End memory recall**

Since then Edward has been slightly distant. He had been asking all day Saturday if Carlisle knew if Bella had been into hospital but he couldn't tell Edward yes or no because of patient- doctor confidentiality. Eventually on Sunday Alice dragged Edward out shopping- much to his dismay but apparently he needed to stop moping and buy her a new coat. So Jasper had to come along as back up- poor guy. Also after a day of trying Rosalie admitted defeat and went out to buy a new car seat, and Emmett also was dragged along, firstly to help Jasper get Edward out of the house to pay for Rosalie's new car seats and secondly because he thought he needed to help "Test out" the new car seats.

NO mother needs that mental image.

Sadly Carlisle was working at the weekend, I love the man but he loves his job, but helping people is what makes him happy, so I don't mind. So as I was alone I decided to go on a peaceful hunting trip. I had just finished drinking 2 deer's when I smelled it.

Smoke.

I looked round trying to find the source when I saw smoke piling up above the trees, all around I could hear screaming, what was going on? The direction was coming from civilisation. Houses. People.

Without thinking I started running full speed towards the smoke, only slowing down as I started to see the edge of the forest. As the trees were clearing I saw the house.

I immediately stopped.

It was devastating.

It was destroyed.

This house was smothered in flames and smoke, nothing was going to survive, nothing could survive.

Nothing.

As I was looking at the devastation I heard her before I smelt her. I heard a whimper and a young girl crying. Then I smelt it. Blood. It smelt divine, but I couldn't, could I? I then looked at the source of the blood and all of my blood lust immediately went away.

The girl before me, lying against the tree was broken. The first thing I saw was her eyes. So lifeless, so tearful, so longing, so... unloved.

I then took in the rest of her body. EVERYWHERE was blood. I could see glass sticking out of her small and breakable body, it was everywhere. Most of her body was laying in an unnatural way. When I heard a gasp of air I saw her lifeless eyes close, bringing tears down her fragile, cut face. My brain immediately went into overdrive.

I had so get her medical attention- stadt. But I couldn't take her to the front of her house because how could I get close to the fire and how could I explain what I was doing here.

Before I could think I was picking up the poor fragile girl, and running back to the house. As I was running I picked up my phone and called Carlisle's emergency number.

"Hunny, what's wrong?"

"Carlisle you need to get home, now. I found a girl and she needs medical attention- now. I didn't know what to do but she NEEDS help, please come"

"Ok Hunny, calm down I'm coming now, I'll be home in a few minutes, call the kids"

"OK, come quick, please"

As soon as I hung up another call came through

"Esme, its Alice, were almost there, just come as fast as you can"

I then hung up so my mind was only concentrating on running. I tried not to knock the girl in my arms too much. I couldn't bear to look at her, I dread what she looks like now, but I can hear her breathing.

Just.

I saw the cars in the driveway so I knew the kids were home. I ran straight to the guestroom, which as I walked into I saw had been stocked up as a hospital worthy room, with all of the equipment. Alice was in the room as I put her down on the make shift hospital bed. She had a look of utter sadness on her face.

I could hear outside Emmett and Jasper restraining an obviously annoyed Edward. "Alice, why can't I come in, you wanted to go shopping, then you had a vision and raced right home at speeds even I wouldn't drive at and you've been blocking me the whole way home, OH WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THINKING OF THAT ANNOYING VAMPIRE WEEKEND SONG PLEASE! IT'S GETTING BORING NOW, IM COMING IN"

"Don't" whispered Alice, but it was too late, he had somehow managed to get past Emmett and Jasper and he barged into the room. As his set eyes on the girl he looked utterly heartbroken.

"Bella" he barely whispered

WAIT, this was Bella? The Bella I think my son had almost been obsessed with! Oh my gosh. Poor girl.

Carlisle then rushed in and saw the situation. I saw the horror in his eyes but he quickly focused himself and went into doctor mode. "Alice I need you to put morphine in this IV, Esme can you undress her please, carefully, I can't help when her wounds are covered up. Edward, son, I know this is hard but you are the only other one who can help, I need you to firstly remove the glass that is the most... Deadly at the moment."

**E POV**

Since I dropped Bella off with her dad I couldn't stop thinking about her. Why did this human captivate me so? A human has never made me like this. She is so... fascinating. I spent all Saturday in my room trying to get her out of my head.

This was harder than I thought.

I can't get involved, she is a human, I can kill her with the flick of my finger. Anyway, she doesn't even know who I am, unless her father told her. Gosh I am getting desperate

_You still thinking about getting layed by that girl Eddie? Bella and Eddie what will they do next? I bet they will be having sex!_ – Emmett.

I growled.

_HEY! No growling! BTW the girl are coming- watch out, even I am scared, but an angry Rosie, a dominating Rosie..__.__MMMMM. _

I tuned out as his thoughts went to sex. As I was trying to tune them out I was suddenly being dragged out shopping by Alice and Rose.

Help.

We were 4 painful hours into shopping when Alice suddenly had a vision, although I couldn't concentrate on it as I was distracted by Jasper pushing Emmett into the shopping centre fountain because Emmett wouldn't stop "dissing" Alice about her shopaholic-ness.

Although when she came out of it pure concern was on her face. She suddenly grabbed my arm and shouted for everyone to get to the car ASAP.

Something was wrong because Alice kept playing a vampire weekend song in her head- I hate that band. The name is pure cheese.

Smelly cheese.

As she was driving home she was pushing 200MPH, even I wouldn't go that fast. Alice then picked up her phone and dialled Esme.

"Esme, its Alice, were almost there, just come as fast as you can"

What was going on?

As soon as Alice was home she called orders for everyone to get out the medical equipment, ok this was bugging me now, was someone hurt? I could smell Esme coming near, but there was another smell, blood.

BLOOD.

As I heard her come through the door Alice suddenly called out for jasper and Emmett to restrain me by the arms. Ok, NOW I was going to erupt. I only heard Esme enter the room as the door closed in front of me.

"Alice, why can't I come in, you wanted to go shopping, then you had a vision and raced right home at speeds even I wouldn't drive at and you've been blocking me the whole way home, OH WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THINKING OF THAT ANNOYING VAMPIRE WEEKEND SONG PLEASE! IT'S GETTING BORING NOW, IM COMING IN" I shouted. I then did the most undignified thing I have ever done.

I kicked them in the bulls.

It was a low blow- no pun intended but I was annoyed. What was a vampire to do? As they went to comfort their man hoods I ran into the room only to freeze at the sight before me.

On the make-shift bed was Bella. My Bella. The Bella I saved.

NO

She had cuts and blood smothering her body, bruises which were screaming out at me. Glass was embedded in her soft, pale skin. Her bones were at un-human angles. I saw the tears which had fallen down her face. She was broken. The only sign of life coming from her was her faint heartbeat and soft breaths.

"Bella" I barely whispered.

I then heard Carlisle come in next to me. Although I couldn't take my eyes away from her bloodied, cut, bruised and pale face.

"Alice I need you to put morphine in this IV, Esme can you undress her please, carefully, I can't help when her wounds are covered up. Edward, son, I know this is hard but you are the only other one who can help, I need you to firstly remove the glass that is the most... Deadly at the moment."

Before I could blink everyone was doing what Carlisle asked, although I couldn't bring myself to move, I could only stare at her face as Esme de-robed her.

"Edward son, I know this is hard but I need help son, please help me, help me help her"

As these words left his mouth I automatically brought myself to help her. It took over 10 minutes at vampire speed to get every bit of glass out of her body. But I never once looked at her woman parts. I wouldn't let myself. I only looked at what my hands were doing; I tuned out my hearing so I could only hear the heart monitor which was just about steadily beating.

Once we were done I looked away from her broken body for a second for confirmation from Carlisle of what to do.

Then the heart monitor went flat out.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEP...

"No"

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages- again, but at the top were my real reasons, writers block, starting GCSE and it has been my birthday, yes I officially got old-er. Although your comments really inspired me =) I want you guys to know that I have no plan for this story, I write a chapter in the morning and post it the second I'm done- no joke. So YOU control what happens, I have a slight plan but I only write when I think of something- that's why I take so long. I thought of chapter 3 while on holiday in Spain, that's why I had to wait till I got home to write- but back to the point YOUVE GOT THE POWER! (think Bruce almighty =P) I only have a rough draft in my head but if you comment and tell me what you want done- it is likely I will do it, so review please!**

**Also I would like to thank my epic and awesome reviewers, especially DizzyIzzyCullen – you are my first "reviewer of the chapter" but this is my first time doing this, so you are my "Reviewer of the chapter 1,2 & 3" YAY!- each chapter I will choose my favourite reviewer and they will get special mention. So you want a mention- you gotta review, please *Uses Alice's puppy dog eyes on you***

**A review = a cupcake made by Emmett =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SM owns twilight- sorry I haven't updated sooner- but I had exams all this week =(, although on the bright side this story now has a plan which I am very proud of if I do say so myself so I can assure you there is much more to come!**

**Also I am having my first GCSE assessment soon so I am going to try to add some of the things I learned there into this, so detail, metaphors, similes****,**** so it should be a good chapter, I hope****...**

**Chapter 5- new life?**

E POV

My dead heart started to beat like a new born baby's heart, she _can't _die, and she mustn't die. My head immediately swung round to her pale face, causing my unruly bronze hair to whip against my hard skin, although all I could hear was a long beep. Even though I couldn't move I knew I had to; to save her life, although I was immediately pulled into Alice's vision.

_I was standing up, alone in the room, staring at Bella's body, still lying where it was now. Although she was pale, concerning-ly pale I couldn't see the blood pumping through her still body. Her chest never rose up and down to signify her life. I had let her down; she had died a miserable death. I then concentrated on my appearance. My clothes were the same as what I'm wearing now but they looked like they hadn't been washed for days, my unruly hair now looked like a birds nest on top of my head._

_Although it was my face which concerned me. I saw my eyes, they were hollow and dead. They were impossibly black, but my eyes are golden at the moment, this must be in a week from now, and I am still standing there. I had large purple bruise-looking bags under my eyes, the size of mountains. My abnormally pale skin was now a ghostly white. I then started talking, although my voice sounded lost and purely miserable..._

"_I'm so so sorry Bella, I didn't even get to know you, and I truly regret that. I still remember the day I met you, you know" I said, trying to reassure myself with the last part "although I also realise you don't actually know me. I also realise what a horrible life you had, what they did to you that day was humanly wrong, it sickens me. And then I the fire at your house..."_

"_Oh God" I said muttering to myself. "I am a monster. I thought helping you that day would make me a better person, not a monster as much, but no, because of me, you died in my arms. And there is nothing I can do about it... now you are all alone in heaven my angel" I whispered desperately, stroking her beautiful child like face._

"_Innocent people like you shouldn't be alone forever" I breathed, with my voice breaking._

"_You didn't seem to have anyone at school who were friends with you so I assume you were alone, I know the feeling. But your dad survived, so you don't have to worry about him..." I said trailing off._

_I then seemed to break down, crying things like "it's all my fault" , "if I had got there sooner", and "why" never breaking hand contact from her face, which I was looking at adoring, yet sadly._

"_I couldn't even help one person. I am a monster. All those I care for who are alive die, well are now dead and those people I once drank from... I am a curse for humans... but I will fix it with you, I will make sure you are never alone again. I know I am damned for a life in hell but I can meet you on your way to heaven where I can tell you sorry that I let you die in my arms, then you will live in heaven and I will die once again in hell"_

_I then just stared at her, dry sobbing at this point, my eyes filling up with venom tears I knew would never be able to fall in this cursed vampire body. Then I suddenly lowered my lips to hers, so they were brushing against the soft pink skin of her lips, whispering "sorry" as I did. Then I kissed her goodbye, yet hello. _

_I then saw myself glancing at her body as I walked away. I was crying. Crying blood. The sickly red substance was crawling down my face, leaving red track marks. My eyes blood shot._

_I guess this maybe is a way vampires can die, no vampire has been able to cry before, at least surviving ones._

_I then could hear banging on what I presumed was the locked door across from me, I could hear the girls shrieking "no" and I could perfectly hear Esme cry "please don't die son; I **can't** lose another child to death" _

_I could see guilt on my face, knowing that in Esme's human life she lost her baby son, although this was overpowered by determination. Determination to die and be with Bella to say sorry. Then I saw my hand dive into my trouser pocket, then to submerge holding a silver lighter. Then with my stone fingers I flipped open the lid, releasing a red flame. Fire. The only thing able to kill a vampire instantly. As I stared at the flame I could hear the shrieks and the banging from the door getting inhumanly loud and desperate._

_I then ripped open my blood stained shirt and with one movement and with the lighter; I burned a hole through my heart, killing myself forever._

I heard Alice gasp then look at me directly eyes, pleading "no" with them, we then just stared in desperation at each other.

I was broken out of this when I heard Carlisle's now desperate voice call to me.

"Get her ready son, I'm about to use the defibrillators, I **won't** let her die" he said determinedly assuring me with eye contact. He was now in doctor mode. All I could hear was the loud BEEP and Carlisle charging the defibrillators up. I quickly ripped open the rest of her shirt, only breaking a few buttons, so there was clear access to her skin to hopefully help her heart to start again. If not, I knew it was likely Alice's vision would come true.

I then had a dilemma, could I possibly see Bella being shocked with electric volts? Seeing her possibly in pain? Or do I look to see if it works?

I chose the second option.

Carlisle slightly budged me out of the way so he had better access to Bella, holding the defibrillators in his hand. He then started speaking in a professional and stern voice, but from his thoughts I could tell he was worried and desperate for this to work

"One, two, three, CLEAR"

I watched as the metal plates made contact with her soft skin, her body then jolting upwards in shock but still no heart beat.

"Emmett turn it up to 200"

"Charge"

"Clear"

Still silence.

"300, stat"

"Charge"

"Clear"

"Come on Bella" I whispered, now holding on to her hand for dear life.

"350"

"Charge"

"Clear"

"Carlisle, why isn't it working" I shouted angrily, now rocking backwards and forwards like a crazed man in my seat

"400" _Prepare yourself Edward, she may not make it"_

"Charge"

"Clear"

Still silence, I was now looking at the defibrillators in Carlisle's hands, the only thing right now which could bring her back to life.

"500, this is as high as I can go Edward, if not this is dangerous, she is too frail, too long without oxygen to her brain..." I looked up to Carlisle searching for hope, although only little was there.

Then everything seemed to go into slow motion as I turned my head back to Bella.

"Charge"

"Clear" Carlisle almost shouted, firmly pressing the defibrillator plates down to Bella's chest. I watched once more as her lifeless body flew up into the air, just to be flung back down onto the bed. I then listened. Although all I could hear was crying from the girls.

I put my head down in shame and disappointment. If Carlisle couldn't bring her back to life, no one could. Although... I pushed the thought of turning her to the back of my head; I would NEVER damn anyone to the life of a monster, especially after this.

I then heard it the most beautiful and significant sound in the world.

A heart beat

Bella's heart beat.

My eyes once again swung around to her body, I could now see her chest fall and rise, the blood pulsing under her skin. I smiled with relief. All around me I could hear gasps of amazement and happiness. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Esme swing herself into Carlisle's arms and whisper "you did it!"

_Edward she is going to be ok, _Carlisle thought, _if she made it though this then she is a fighter._

I warmly smiled at Carlisle, relieved that she was ok, but that still didn't take away from all of her other injuries.

"Ok she is alive but she can't stay here, the blood will become too much soon for us and what will the others say? A missing girl suddenly turns up out of the Cullen house; we will be put in jail for kidnap!"

I glanced over at Rosalie with an evil look on my face when I realised she was right, sadly. I huffed with annoy-ment.

"So what do we do?" I said pathetically

"Leave it up to me!" Alice chirped in "just make sure she is stable ok?"

With that Carlisle checked over her vitals and breathing and gave Alice the thumbs up, she then nodded at me to pick her up as I did. I carefully slipped my arms under her back, and pulled her up into a sitting position, tugging her ruined t-shirt back over her small frame, and lifted her up off of the bed and down to outside of her house.

Alice then pushed me over to the car "don't worry and follow my lead when we get there" she then got in the driver's seat and went full speed down to the hospital. As she did this I glanced down at Bella, moving a lock of her mahogany brown hair out of her face, smiling at the knowledge she was alive. Before I knew what was happening Alice grabbed my hand for support and asked me If I was ready, which I said 'yes' to.

Then she ran out of the car screaming "help" as loud as possible. She then ran around to my side of the car and forcefully pulled open the door. We then both ran as fast as humans can to the front doors, Alice still screaming for help, which caused quite a few people to look in our direction but look at Bella and realise what was wrong, so they all cleared a path for us

_Poor girl _

_Is that the chief's daughter_

_What happened to her?_

_She looks awful_

I ignored the thoughts of the people in the waiting room and went up to Alice who was speaking to the lady at reception.

"We were looking for my cat fluffy in the woods because she ran off, but then we smelt smoke and went in that direction to see if she was caught up in it. Then a hundred meters from the house we saw this girl and we picked her up because none of us had our phones on us so we drove the car here and got here as quick as possible and she needs help!" Alice said desperately, thank god for her acting skills.

Then before I could say anything doctors ripped her out of my arms and put her on a gurney before wheeling her off to the emergency room.

The last I saw of her was her long brown hair as the emergency room doors closed.

**AN sorry I haven't updated in so long! Honestly it was my exams, I swear! Although thankfully most are done now! And sorry it's short but I felt it needed to end there. Also like I said at the top I now have a story plan, WHOO! So what I can reveal is there will be James, good or bad I won't say and Charlie will be back soon, like next chapter soon**

**Also I have a bone to pick with you guys, I have an AMAZING 1474 hits! WHOO! But only 24 reviews which I am truly grateful for! So keep the reviews up guys as I know you are reading. Even if it is only a smiley face, or the same reviewer for the same chapter I will be grateful! I am hoping to get a 100 reviews (that isn't too much is it?) by the time I am done. So reviews=chapters=you guys happier. **

**Also I want to say that there will be something big that happens which affects the rest of the story in the next chapter, so review to see it!**

**Also my reviewer of the chapter is...drum roll... Clayton15! For all of your amazing ideas! Although that doesn't mean the rest of you aren't amazing because you are!**

**So review for the next big chapter, my happiness and chance to be reviewer of the chapter! BYE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**SM owns twilight- sorry I haven't updated sooner but I need to have a word with you guys at the end... -.-**

**Chapter 6- a better world?**

**BPOV**

Darkness, the only thing I could see; my only working sense. I had always thought when I died that I would go to heaven or hell, a place full of angels or a place with fire and rage. But the constant darkness was well... unexpected. Maybe I am in the in between zone? I am not completely all the way there but I can still get there

BEEP BEEP BEEP

What was that? A warning sound maybe- beware you are about to go to heaven or hell

BEEP BEEP BEEP

It carried on, what is this? This is just annoying now, like an alarm clock. I tried to move my arm to hit it, but I couldn't, well at least not all the way. Wait! I can move my arm! How can I be dead then? I tried to slowly open my eyes, to get myself clear of this darkness. But all it caused was pain. Why was I in pain?

I tried to remember why, when I did I was just purely frightened. The fire, the way it tried to eat away at my skin like hungry lions. The way I was trapped, enable to go anywhere, enclosed in a room of death. The sweat which had rolled down my face in large pellets, caused by the intense heat and fear, fear for my life, fear of my father. The struggle, physically to get out, mentally of my father.

He had left me to die.

He IS sick.

I was suddenly fed up of my fear. I pushed it back to the furthest pits of my mind, hopefully never to be relieved. I just concentrated on seeing what was going on. Once more I tried to pry open my eyes, or move, just anything. I went on like this for the next 10 minutes.

Suddenly I had a breakthrough, literally. My eyes suddenly slowly opened, I could feel my eye crust being moved and broken as I did. How long had I been where ever I am?

The first thing I saw was white. So was I in heaven? But then I saw white tiles, why on earth are there white tiles? I tried to open my eyes further but the light just became too much, so they quickly snapped shut. I tried again but more prepared. Once again I pried my eyes until they were fully open. I just saw lots more white and medical equipment

Wait, medical equipment?

Suddenly someone who seemed to look like a doctor walked in.

"Where am I?" I tried to say, but my voice was croaky and inconveniently broke, sending an incomplete message to the man who was intently starring at me. Suddenly my throat was raw and sore.

"Don't speak, you are in a hospital, do you want some water before I say anything else?" he said comfortingly.

I tried to nod my head but doing so sent sharp jolts of pain to my skull, causing me to moan in agony. Before I could do cause anymore pain he was coming towards me with a cup of water and a straw. I tried to pull my hand up to grasp the cheap plastic cup, but my hand recoiled when I felt something tugging on it. I slowly looked down and saw an IV sticking out of my hand, pumping me with nutrients. I once again groaned.

The nameless doctor grabbed hold of the straw and then placed it on my lips, which I then opened and sucked the water greedily. It cooled and refreshed my throat, making me instantly feel better.

I then looked up at him and took in his appearance, for the first time since I got up. He was gorgeous! He had soft-looking blonde hair, which framed his pale perfect face. He also had what seemed to be a perfect figure, which was cloaked with his doctor's uniform. Although the things which fascinated me the most was his bright, golden eyes, which were staring at me, filled with genuine concern.

Once I released the straw from my lips he walked over and put the now almost empty cup on the bedside table. He then came over and sat down on the green plush chair to the left of my bed.

I saw him open and close his mouth as he internally debated on where to start. I thought I would save him the effort.

"So what happened?" I said in a quiet but still strained voice. He looked relieved that I had started the conversation.

"Well five days ago you were rushed into hospital. Your house set alight, and I'm sad to say it has burned down to the ground, nothing is left" his face turned into a frown. "Although no one else was hurt" he said, his lips slightly rising up in relief. "Although I am sad to say your injuries are bad" his lips turned down once again. Here is the extent. You have slight burns, a broken leg, wrist, three broken ribs. A nasty cut to the stomach and head. Also you have now countless cuts, scars and bruises." His head turned downwards in defeat.

Had I really got all of that? All because my father was a mean coward? I then looked down at my body and gasped. Even though most was covered with the bed gown and covers I could still see my arms. There were hundreds of small cuts littering them; almost all of my arms were covered in ugly green and purple bruises. Too quickly I looked up and away.

I stared at him in disbelief that this was my body. Before I could talk his voice cut in.

"Although I need to ask you something, some of the cuts and bruises and cuts look older than others, also you are too thin before you got here. Has anything been happening to you?"

Once again I pathetically gasped. I just realised why I had never been here before. The abuse. I had never been allowed to go here before. Does he know?

Can I tell this stranger all that has been happening to me for years? Although what did he say? No one else was hurt. He is still alive, still here to hurt me. I pictured his cold eyes in my head looking at me chillingly. I couldn't say anything. It was my secret, my pain, my torture, my dad.

Before suspicion could arise I answered.

"No n-nothing is going on. I'm just clumsy that's all. Ask anyone they all know I am. Also I... I don't want to be fat so I am skinny, you know appearance" I stuttered out.

He looked at me question-ly before letting out a sigh of defeat "Bella you are NOT fat! You are too skinny" he argued.

"Well I guess you will want to know what is going to happen to you now..." he said trailing off.

I just hummed MMM- HUM as a 'yes' in retaliation.

"Well I will call your dad, he has been worried sick" '_yeah right'_ I thought. "And I think the council has arranged a house for you two to stay in near the woods whilst other arrangements are made for your housing. As for you I am sorry to say that you will have to stay here for another 2-3 weeks, so the school has arranged to bring work here to you" he continued.

I gasped in pain at the thought of living with my dad again, although the still nameless doctor mistook it as a gasp of physical pain.

"Oh how inconsiderate of me! You must be in pain, so just relax Bella; I will put some more morphine into your IV." He exclaimed. Before I could reply he had already done it and I once again drifted into the blackness of my mind.

~X~

I woke up again, this time I think it was morning. I open up my eyes and glanced around. A nurse was checking my charts and looked up at me with warm eyes.

"Oh you are awake! Your father is outside dear! Wait here and I will bring him in, also you must be hungry, and I will get you some lunch" she said in a big rush, running out the door before I could reply, leaving me with a shocked look on my face.

The first things I heard were his heavy footsteps. My heart race increased. I watched the door anxiously.

The door slowly creaked open. I saw him step in, a fake face of worry painted on his face. He came rushing over to me, squishing me in a harsh hug. "Oh isn't this so cute!" the nurse squeaked "I will just get you some food." she said before once again rushing out, leaving me with HIM.

"Bella Bella Bella" he said whilst plopping himself down on the plush chair, putting his hand on my arm. "What am I going to so with you" he cooed.

"You do know you were meant to die in that fire" he said in a hushed voice, looking at me with his fierce, chilling eyes. "But no you disobey me in the again. The fire was YOUR fault; you burnt down everything we own. Now we have to live in this stupid cover house. But there is one good thing about this house though. It is far out in the woods, where no one can hear you scream" I shuddered. "Also I have had to cook and clean and do all of your work you pathetic girl. So you know what will happen when you get out of this hell hole. You will be punished, severely slave. Although until then you will keep your lips shut you pathetic slut."

His last words made me shiver with freight, my heart rate and the beeping on the heart monitor was speeding up, getting louder and louder but all I could see was his look of evil, which was looking directly at me. His grip on my arm was getting harder.

BAM

The hospital door burst open, I jumped in surprise, and my heart beat was going off the scale. It was the over-hypo nurse with my food, she immediately put down the food and rushed over to my side "oh my I am sorry! I must have surprised you opening the door, oh just calm down dear!" she exclaimed

"I guess I better go and leave you for this nurse Bella, see you soon" Charlie said quickly, before steaming out of the room. As soon as I heard the door slam my heartbeat instantly slowed down, much to my and the nurses relief. She then prodded and poked me before leaving me with the food. I spent the rest of the day thinking over my situation.

I now really can't tell anyone; well I don't have anyone to tell anything to. I will have to keep it to myself. If not he has proved he will kill me- or at least punish me again. Although I don't want this, I hate the pain. The constant suffering he caused me day in day out.

So I will have to take it step bus step, slowly and slowly. But what is the first step? If I can't tell anyone or permanently I just need to get away. A friends house maybe? If only I had a friend... although what about those new kids? Oh I don't know but I can stick with the fact I need to get away part time at least.

I kept pondering until I fell asleep once more.

~X~

For the next few days my life went on the same. Get up, eat three meals a day, and in-between doctors would scurry in and out, occasionally asking me how I feel. I spent the rest of the time just thinking between boredom. Apparently I was healing nicely, minus my few scars. Although no one came in for me to tell. That was until a week into my recovery.

Recalls memory

I was once again lost in thought, daydreaming when someone walked into my room. I just assumed it was a nurse until a man came into my room that I had never seen before.

"Hi" he said in a cheerful voice before coming down and sitting on the chair. I then noticed the books and paperwork in his hands. I looked up at him in astonishment and shock, which he seemed to notice.

"I'm sorry you don't know me and I don't know you, but I'm James, I am new to your school, forks high. Urm, I heard about what happened to you and I feel so sorry for you! Someone as beautiful as yourself should never be in pain" I blushed a bright cherry red " so as I live a minute away from the hospital I thought I could help you and bring some work so you don't get left behind. It turns out we are pretty much in the same classes so I also have notes" he said, looking down and putting out a folder with neat looking hand written notes on it, which I can only presume he had written.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. Had a stranger actually done all of this for me? Was there a kind soul in this lonely world somewhere? I looked into his eyes with a smile on my face, the first in years.

I looked at him, he was so handsome. He had roguish looks, a slightly tanned physique, Dark blonde hair which was pulled up into a ponytail, pulling the hair back from his gorgeous face. He had bright blue eyes which seemed to shine and rosy red lips. He was tall and his top had ridded up a bit, revealing a sexy six-pack. I thought I was about to drool.

"Oh, thank you!" I said, surprise evident in my voice "you didn't have to do that..." he cut in "I know I didn't have to, but I want to, especially now I have seen you in the flesh" I giggled like a school girl, never had I heard myself do that "and you have the cutest laugh" this only caused me to blush even more if possible.

"So I want to get to know you better but I would be a bad example if I took away from you learning, so how about we start this then talk after"

Wow, someone who really cares. "Sure, that would be great"

We spent the next few hours doing different lessons work, and it turned out he was really smart, and often helped when I got stuck, which seemed to be every other question. After we were done I didn't want him to leave, and he didn't seem to want to either but it was dinner time. Luckily it was the hypo nurse who came in with the horrible hospital gruel, and after admitting she shouldn't, she came back with an extra meal for James. We then spent the rest of the day talking about ourselves.

I found out he had moved here from Canada, his family saw loved the small town life and now here they are. He also has the same interests as me, as in books, lessons and films. Also he had a great sense of humour. He asked about me, thankfully leaving out family stuff, he often made blush.

The rest of the week was spent in the same way. I would wake up, eat breakfast, wait for James then at four he would come to my room; we would do homework for a bit, each dinner then talk for hours. It was perfect.

That was until the day to come to go home. Although, James said he would see me at school the day before and as he left he kissed me on the cheek, which came on fire but not in pain for the first time, but it in love. It was official. I love James and I think he loves me, bliss.

Although all would probably change at my new home behind closed doors.

**AN a nicer chapter for the first time ever! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope you like and I am getting quicker! Also 3 reviews? Please can I get more?**

**But due to that amount I have to give the people who reviewed an extra big thank you! So thank you! =) 3**

**So the reviewer of the chapter is... queen cupcake! Thank you and I love your cat face!**

**So for the next chapter I want ATLEAST 5 reviews, so there are 32 in total, or no chapter, but more would be even better! Also I will count if the same person reviews more than once! So see you next time!**

**Don't forget review! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Take a second to review**

**SM owns twilight**

**Chapter 7-Back behind closed doors**

**BPOV**

I sat up in my hospital bed looking anxiously up at the white plastic clock above the door.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

The sound was taunting me as I waited for Charlie to pick me up and take me "home". It was almost 12:00, the time he was due. My body had been unhooked from all of the machinery it once was connected to, good thing otherwise the heart monitor would have been off the scale. I snuggled up even more into my navy blue fleece, which James had bought for me to go home in, as the first time Charlie would be seeing me this week was the time he was going to pick me up. In fact he had bought me this whole outfit, my white vest top and matching dark blue loose fitting jeans.

The thought of James calmed me down. He really was my knight in shining armour. The way I would catch him looking at me when I was concentrating on homework. The way he could effortlessly make me laugh. The way his eyes glistened in the dim hospital light. I even loved the smell of him. Wow, I am hopelessly in love. But who could love me? Plain old broken "freak" Bella Swan. I sighed. Not even my own father loved me.

The thought of Charlie made my eyes dash back to the clock again, my hair scratching the back of my neck as I did so. When I saw him there my eyes bulged out of my head, my heart beating at an thousand miles an hour and sweat pouring down my head in puddles.

"I've signed you out, follow me" he grunted, before turning sideways so I could get past him and through the door. I gulped before carefully getting up, fortunately my wrist had healed so I only had to have a fabric brace, but my rib still majorly hurts and I have to have crutches for my broken leg. Putting my weight on my hospital crutches I slowly edged my way off the bed. I still wasn't very stable on them but the doctor had briefly given me instructions.

As I made my way to the door I kept my head down and just concentrated on the sound of my cast hitting the Lionel floor. I awkwardly walked past Charlie stopping once I was in the hallway. He then closed the door and started to quickly walk down the long white corridor. I as I tried to keep up which certainly wasn't the easiest things to do on crutches, I looked around at my surroundings. The last place I would be able to feel safe in a long while. I looked at the nurses rushing by. People who were in their rooms looking either on the brink of death or on the verge of happiness. I saw a father walking down the corridor clutching his daughter's tiny hand in his. She had a happy smile on her face as she skipped down the corridor hand in hand. And the father was beaming as in his other hand was a bouquet of flowers and an "it's a girl" balloon.

But all too soon they had turned off into the maternity ward and I was alone trying to catch up with my father as he held open the waited at the reception desk with a gruff face and was tapping his foot annoyingly. "Hurry up" he sneered at me as he set off out of the main door. I sighed and concentrated on walking. Soon I felt the bitter cold wind hit my face which sent a small chill down my body. I limped over to Charlie's police cruiser and awkwardly attempted to get in. After a minute I managed to open the door even with both crutches in my hand, but as I bent over to get in, Charlie pulled on my arm which sent me crashing into the car seat and the door to slam on my broken leg. I cried out in pain as tears formed in my eyes, but Charlie just put his hand over my mouth in attempt to silence my tears and whispered "shut up" in a harsh tone.

Soon my tears subsided, even though the pain hadn't and I crawled into an upright position, closing the door and putting on my seatbelt as my crutches rested up against my leg. Within seconds Charlie was zooming out of the car park and up the main road. We sat like this for an awkward 20 minutes before he broke the silence. "You know we have to live in a new house now, and it's your entire fault slut! So in this new house you will only clean, cook and do whatever else I say. Any other time will be spent in your room. You shall always call me father. I expect breakfast at 7 o'clock every morning, dinner at 6 o'clock and if I'm home lunch at 1 o'clock. After school you will come straight home, no delays. Also if Lauren ever comes around you shall do what she says. Although your little escapade with the fire she is still in shock, but she has assured me she shall deal with your punishment" I gulped. "Also nothing was saved from the fire. The council home has the basic furniture, but all of your clothes are donations from local scum. I don't see who would want to give an ugly thing like you clothes. But Isabella I am not happy in this stupid cruddy council home so once we find somewhere else, you won't be coming encase you destroy another home. But this one has one good thing, there is only one house in a mile as its not on your average council estate, it is the home of a lady who died a few years ago and it got collected by the council, so Isabella, NO one will be able to hear you cry or scream, you got that slut?" he questioned.

"Yes father" I replied, my voice raspy, broken. "Good" he grunted in reply. By the end of his speech I took in my surroundings as the car slowed down in front of an old grey stone house. All around me were dead trees, the only exception being the clearing of which the road trailed in from. I discreetly gulped. Charlie got out of the car and stormed over to the house door, before roughly stuffing the front door key into the lock, then shoving open the door. He then almost violently pulled the keys out and left the door open for me. He looked pissed off about the new housing arrangement. With my obviously inelegant grace I managed to open the door and get pretty stable on my crutches. I then closed the car door shut and hobbled quickly over to the front door as the rain started to pour heavily over me in the traditional forks style.

Once I was in the building I quickly closed the door as the downpour started to get heavier. I walked through the front door into what I presumed was the living room. Well I was right. It was painted a light brown, and had the basics, a coffee table, lamp, chair, fireplace, window, big dark green sofa and a surprising 40" television which was currently playing some sort of baseball game. Charlie was laying out on the sofa focusing on the game. Even when talking to me he never took his eyes off the television. "I'm hungry, its 5o'clock, there is food in the kitchen so make something for me, only me, you got fed enough in the hospital, GO THEN!"

I quickly scurried back into the hallway and walked down it, the first door on my left had a basic plan, one toilet, mirror, sink and shower. The second I saw was what I presumed was my bedroom as I couldn't go upstairs in my condition. I was small and only had the necessities, a bed and wardrobe. I noticed a bin bag on my bed with a few clothes coming out of it which I presumed were the donated clothes Charlie was talking about earlier. Then I stumbled into the room at the end of the corridor which I was pleased to find out was a kitchen-diner. It was pretty decent, light blue walls, fridge, oven, kettle, a few cupboards, toaster, and a decent amount of table top space and stuffed into the corner was a wooden table with 3 chairs as one side of it was pushed up against the wall.

I quickly set off to work. In the cupboards there were the usual things, soup, food sauces, spreads, pasta ect. Slightly impressed I looked in the fridge; the top was filled with different meats and potatoes, and in the freezer were different frozen foods and bags of frozen vegetables. I soon set off to work making mash potato with mince, gravy and frozen peas. I managed to sort out the mince, peas and potatoes so while they were cooking I rummaged through the cupboards before I found a plate and cutlery draw where I got what I needed and set the table. Soon enough it was cooked and I put on the kettle for hot water for the gravy. The smells were driving me crazy but I knew better than to eat some. But when would be the next time I could eat?

I turned the oven off and spent a painful 5 minutes attempting to mash the potatoes with my left hand as my right wrist was painful, but everything I did sent a painful jolt of agony to it. But I proceeded and plated up everything, just in time for 6 o'clock. I then stumbled back to the living room to inform Charlie. "It's ready" I whispered in a pathetic voice. He then pushed me out the way as he charged over to the kitchen and plonked himself down. He grunted as he scoffed it down so I think he approved. So soon I ended up standing there not knowing what to do with myself. After 5 minutes he looked up at me with an evil glint in his eyes. "Well don't stand there like a useless piece of wood!" he raged. "Clean up the mess you left behind!"

As I jumped up at his words I quickly swung around and started to pour hot water into the sink and pile the saucepans up at the side. As I poured in the washing up liquid I started to wonder how I would be able to do washing up without getting my cast wet. I was brought out of my thought trail as Charlie demanded a cup of tea. I quickly filled up the kettle with hot water then turned off the tap as I put the kettle on to boil. Memorising where I saw it earlier I pulled out a teabag, sugar and milk. Once done I put the teabag in a mug, put the now boiled water in, stirred, took out tea bag, added milk and one teaspoon of sugar, stirred and then set it down next to Charlie luckily without spilling a drop.

Once done I put all of the things away, but just as I was about to put the sugar away I heard a shout.

"I ALWAYS HAVE TWO SUGARS YOU INCOMPITANT WHORE!" with a 'whoosh' I spun around on the balls of my feet, just in time to feel Charlie's gravy covered plate connect with my chest. I screamed in agony and shock as the plate broke in two and the gravy smothered the clothes James had brought me. My scream broke off as Charlie stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Then, I began to cry.

I looked down and saw what a mess I looked, my fleece and white vest top was now tinted brown. This is the only gift I have gotten since mum died. I quickly got some kitchen roll and wetted it before desperately trying to rub off the stain, with little success. I was in hysterics after 5 minutes and I broke down crying. How come every gift I get is destroyed? Everything I own is broken, including my body, life and family. I soon gave up and decided to just put it in the washing machine. I glanced over at the sink but decided the washing up could wait. I went over to my room and started pulling clothes out of the bag. They actually looked really nice- almost brand new. Had someone brought these new for me? There was a mixture of light and dark loose and skinny jeans. An array of blouses, sweaters, hoodies, t-shirts, even a couple of gorgeous dresses! I'm sure I had stars in my eyes! Also at the bottom of the bag was a dark blue waterproof coat, various trainers and ballet flats. Then hidden at the bottom of the bag were some very...sexy? Underwear, to me they just looked scary. Also there was a beautiful white, ruffle sleeved nightdress which I assume will come down to my knee. Also a brown satchel for the morning. Knowing my jeans were fine I just undressed my top half and slipped on one of the plain t-shirts.

I then built up the courage to ask Charlie if he had any clothes to wash, he grunted a yes but after he did so and I was still standing there like a lemon he looked me up and down, particularly at my crutches. He sighed, then after cursing "useless slut" he climbed the stairs and brought back down a pile of dirty washing and dumped it in the kitchen. Soon after I had the washing in the washing machine and had washed, dried up and put away the dishes. As soon as the washing machine dinged I transferred the clothes over to the tumble drier and decided to retire for the night. I was in need for sleep and was mentally and physically exhausted.

I got washed and changed, may I say with great difficulty, and then I settled down on my bed. To my relief it was pretty comfy, well anything is in comparison to a hospital bed. As soon as I set off to sleep that night the nightmares started. The last time I had them was when mum died and they lasted for months. I dreamt that I was back in the fire but this time I couldn't get out.

That was a bad night.

After waking up continuously throughout the night I decided 6 o'clock was an acceptable time to get out of bed, and I hobbled over to the bathroom to do my business, but then I looked up after washing my hands

When I looked in the mirror I even scared myself. I had enormous purple bruise looking bags under my eyes, my bones were stretching my skin and my dull brown eyes were lifeless. I couldn't stand to look at myself anymore so I went over into my room to get changed. I awkwardly put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a dark blue hoodie on top. Then I put on some black converse trainers. I then looked at the time and noticed it was 6:45, so I decided I better make Charlie's breakfast. I quickly went into the kitchen and made scrambled egg on toast which was ready just as Charlie came through the kitchen door. Talk about perfect timing. I set it down and got us both some juice. I was allowed to drink right? Well I did anyway. As I washed up everything Charlie told me that he would have to drive me to school now, but I would have to walk home. I sighed in relief and once I had washed up I picked up my bag and met Charlie in the car. On the way to school I memorised the way back home for later. I guess that old house is my new home now... sigh.

As soon as we were at the gate I quickly got out as Charlie zoomed away down the road. As I turned around the first thing I noticed were the stares. Well who wouldn't stare at swan the freak, especially with her crutches and casts? I started to make my way over to my first class before the big rush, although I did try to keep an eye out for James, although I couldn't see him anywhere. I got to the classroom with a sigh of relief to not be in the rush. As I limped in I noticed the teacher give me a small smile. As other people strolled in I just kept my head down and listened to the teacher.

School continued as it used to, being tripped up, the names, and dirty looks. No sympathy for my current condition. Although I wasn't expecting it. I didn't manage to find James which upset me, although fortunately I didn't see Lauren either. Which I think is a good thing. The time had whizzed by and by now it was lunch. Although there was no use going to the cafeteria as I had no money, so I decided to instead go to the library and explain that my library book was burnt in the fire so hopefully I didn't have to buy a new one.

The corridor was empty as I staggered down it. No sound, no people. Perfect for me. Wait, nothing is ever perfect for me...

I soon heard a loud bang which disrupted my perfect silence and before I could blink I was being thrown into what I think was the janitor's closet. My head harshly hit one of the shelves and I could feel blood trickle down it. I desperately swung around to find myself face to face with Lauren. So here was my punishment. I gulped.

I honestly tried to defend myself but my crutches must still be outside the door, I tried swinging my arms around but it was useless. She grasped both of them with her hands and roughly shoved her face nails into my skin. I looked up at her as she started screaming in my face. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME YOU BITCH!" I was sobbing as she ranted on to me about what I had done wrong "YOU WILL PAY BITCH!"

I whimpered as she released her hand to punch me in the face. As her fist was inches away from my eye the door burst wide open as light shone behind the man who had come to save me...

**AN**

**Who is it?**

**James, Edward, or someone new and unexpected for me to use?**

**Maybe Charlie is going to assist his wife?**

**Tell me who you want it to be...**

**Reviewer of the chapter= jayma94 ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**SM owns twilight**

**Chapter 8- Love at last?**

**BPOV**

My eyes were wide as I attempted to look at my hopeful saviour, I couldn't make out much but I could see he had a muscular body, quite tall. As I gazed upwards I started to notice his rigid posture, like he was restraining himself. But then I looked into his eyes, they were as black as coal, they looked... deadly. He looked like he was contemplating something; I noticed he was slowly rocking on the balls of his feet, as if he should run or help. Tears escaped from my eyes as I looked at the situation, who would help a stranger like this? Especially, if it was just pathetic, useless Isabella Swan? I looked into his eyes, pleading, and no one in the room yet to make a move.

Although soon he ran away, back into the corridor, but before he did, he whispered a heart wrenching "sorry" and down casted his black eyes. I gulped and started hysterically sobbing as Lauren stared at me with a smug grin on her face.

"Just as I always thought swan, no one cares enough to save you" she sneered.

How is it possible in those few actions which had been made, in those few words it finally came down on me how officially alone I was? Yet in the few actions preceding this realisation I finally felt cared for, for the first time in years?

As I attempted to coil back into myself another figure came into the room, at first I thought 'is God trying to mock me?' but then he came in. James. He had a look of rage and anger on his face but he still managed to look angelic as his blonde hair shone in the light coming from the hall. Soon Laurens hands were ripped off me as he yanked her out of the closet and into the hall

"What on Earth do you think you are doing Lauren? You stupid pathetic slut! What gives you the right to hurt another? Especially one as bright and beautiful and as strong as Bella! So next time if you have a problem, come to me!" he yelled in her face, as the argument went on I noticed the bell had gone and a crowd had built up around James and Lauren, and so had James as I saw him look around.

"That goes for all of you! Leave her alone and if you have a problem come to me, so go back to your stupid lives and let me and Bella be! You stupid, stupid people! Is there any kindness in the people at this school? She almost lost everything and is unwell yet you let people like this slut torture her? You are sick." People looked around and for the first time ever I saw a look of shame on their faces as they all backed off and I assume to their next class. My vision went a little hazy as I saw James shouting at Lauren before she hurried off, but soon James was kneeling in front of me with a look of genuine concern on his face as he gently took my head in his hands and started wiping away my tears as he hushed me in an attempt to stop my sobbing. Once my cries had quietened I whispered a quiet "thank you" as he carefully lifted me up, bringing along my crutches and whisked me away to the nurses office.

As we entered the nurse's office she stifled a gasp as James put me down on a chair softly

"What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Lauren Mallory happened, she has a cut on the back of her head which you need to sort out, but it's stopped bleeding" James explained

Soon the nurse sorted out her surprise and started working on my head, cleaning the cut and bandaging it up, whilst doing this James held my hand as we stared into each other's eyes. A tiny part of my heart was telling me I loved him, while the rest was screaming at me 'why would he love you'. Why was this so difficult? When the nurse turned around I realised I hadn't said thank you yet to James and immediately started to blush

"Why are you blushing" James questioned whilst lightly laughing

"I just realised I haven't said thank you yet, you must think I am so rude..." I trailed off. "So... thank you" I said looking deep into his eyes. James chuckled as he rubbed his thumbs over my knuckles

"So you were the one to be beaten up, and yet you are the one to think you have to say thank you? Bella I'm just happy you are safe, but I'm regretting that I couldn't get there earlier my silly, silly Bella" he said soothingly. I sighed and attempted to snuggle into his side as I wondered what I did to deserve someone as perfect as him.

Eventually we were excused from the nurse's office and I said I would go to biology instead of going home, to be honest the real reason was that I didn't want anger Charlie by making him have to come and pick me up. Soon o my crutches I staggered into biology for the first time since the first accident in there, I sat down quietly at my table at the back of the class, surprised that no one had tried to trip me up. Just after the teacher came in the most beautiful God in the world walked in- I'm not a person to judge on looks but he was Godly. He was tall and muscle-ly- but not like a body builder- just lean. He had tousled bronze hair which was in perfect disarray on top of his head. He had angled cheek bones and the sweetest honey coloured-golden eyes I have ever looked upon. I let out a small gasp as he sat down next to me.

I kept sneaking glances at him during the lesson until the teacher said for us to do a practical together with the microscopes. We finished it early and realised we had 15 minutes to talk.

"Bella... I'm sorry about earlier, when I saw you, it was just too much... to take in I mean I'm so, SO sorry I left you there..." he trailed off.

"Thank you" I whispered

"How can you say thank you? I left you there" he said, regret evident in his voice as his eyes suddenly became interested on his hands.

"Edward, how could you say that? You gave me hope and you distracted her, what I loved most is that you tried and had the courage to try and help in the first place, _that's _why I said thank you" I said, looking deep into his eyes, and in that moment I saw a glimmer of acceptance in his beautiful eyes as a magical smile graced his face.

"Thank you Bella" he said, grasping my hands in his surprisingly cold ones. "Thank you, your acceptance of me means more than you could ever know, but I still want to make it up to you, how about I walk you to your next class"

"Urm" I said, quite hesitantly, "Ok, yeah, I would like that" to my response he smirked. Sooner than I thought the bell went and I stuffed my books in my rucksack which I slung on my back and then I steadied myself on my crutches and wandered out of the door with, actually I never got his name. I was startled when he held the door open for me as we started to wander towards my next lesson, gym, as we made happy small talk. Although too soon we were outside the gym doors. "Thank you..."

"Edward"

"Huh?"

"My names Edward, Edward Cullen" he said with a smirk.

"Well... that's perfect, thank you Edward" I said with a smile as I slipped away into the gym. Due to my obvious crutches I was excused from gym and got to spend the hour sitting on the bleachers

During gym I started to think about today's encounters, for the first time ever I had not only one, but two people being nice to me, and two boys at that. But the real question was why? Is it because they are new? Or has someone taken mercy so I now have two angels looking over me. As my stream of thought trickled off I saw it was the end of school and scurried out of the school and got a head start before anyone else could see me and so I wouldn't be home as late.

After the 3 mile long trudge to school I eventually managed to get to home. My hands were smothered in blisters and I was in agony, my breathing was heavy and I had a horrible stitch in my side, when I got in through the door I collapsed briefly on the sofa until I saw the time. SHOOT! How can it already be 4:30? Despite the pain I was in I limped into the kitchen and started to make dinner, fish with oven chips and carrots, even though peeling them managed to double the amount of blisters I had, and also split a few open. I was finished with a few moments to spare so I dished it up and stole a few chips so I actually had something to eat. Carefully I hobbled over to the table as Charlie through himself on the chair, well at least he seemed... happier today. After making him a cup of tea he grunted in approval and I set off on a little bit of dusting. When Charlie stormed into the living room I hurried into the kitchen to wash up his plates before going into my bedroom and trying my homework.

I tried, I honestly did, but after I missed so much it was hard to think of the answers, but what I had already learned was a breeze, thanks to James. Although all too soon I heard Charlie yell my name "BELLA! GET IN HERE!" I stumbled into the room panicking. "WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I was" I apologised as I backed away, but still in my weak state he beat, punched and kicked me until I was bleeding, it turned out that was only because he wanted me to get a beer. Stupid, lazy, mean, Charlie. Although soon he passed out on the sofa and I tried to sleep in my bed.

The next few weeks were long, eventful, and honestly the best weeks of my life. No longer was I teased at schools, well a bit when I was alone but I didn't mind that, I have gotten over those sought of words hurting me. I had grown closer to James, he was so sweet, and still helped me from Lauren who still hated us for making a fool out of us; little did he know what she did at home. Although the shock for me was my new relationship with Edward and his family. Edward was amazing. He just made me feel, I don't know but happy, although James and Edward didn't get along, I don't know why but they dislike each other. They just stare and seem to take shifts with me.

At some stages I would even go as far to say I have feelings for Edward, we knew a lot about each other- well not so much about me, but whenever we got close, he just looked sad and changed subject, where as James liked more intimacy, he would hug me which made me seem loved, maybe he would even show me off even though we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, I loved him a bit more than I should for that. I also have grown to like the Cullens. Me and Alice have become so close and she seems to love buying me stuff as much as I beg her not to. Jasper... well we aren't close but he always would give me a warming smile and make me feel oddly calm. Emmett wasn't as scary as I first thought as I got to know him; instead he was like a big cuddly teddy bear that would always make me laugh. The final Cullen was Rosalie, now she didn't seem to like me but I felt better when I realised she was that way to everyone.

Sadly things at home aren't that good. Charlie's temper has shortened and his punishments and beatings have become more violent and painful but I didn't care because for once I was happy at school. I had a life during the day even though I was almost dead at night. As the time had gone by the bruises were getting harder to cover up. Although soon I got the proposition which changed my life.

_Next day- Friday afternoon at school once the final bell went_

"Bella wait up" James called to me across the car park as he jogged up to me- did I mention I now have those annoying crutches taken off?

"Hey James" I said with a smile.

"Bella... I want to tell you something" he gulped; I slowly was getting concerned as we stopped walking and went under the trees by the gate.

"Urm... Bella... I was wondering, if you wanted, to go out with me on a date, tomorrow night" he stuttered out

I looked up wide eyes; he honestly wanted to go out with me? Excitement bubbled up within me and my smile reached the corners of my eyes

"YES! I mean yes, I would love to go out with you" I embarrassingly squealed

"So I'll pick you up from your house?" wait, no Charlie can't find out!

"How about we meet up here? It's central" I stammered out.

"Ok, so I'll see you here at 7- bye Bella" he replied before I hurried off with a quick bye. As I walked off I could not get the smile off of my face. I Isabella Swan had a date! I felt on top of the world and nothing could push me back down!

Little did I know I would be hurt by the one I thought I loved.

**An**

**ALERT! Next chapter is gonna be HUGE- like the main one in this story and it will change everything- all is not what it seems- but you will only find out if you review- to be honest it motivates me to spend the 3 hours I do writing each chapter**

**So don't kill me for not updating for so long! But hey- you guys didn't give me much motivation! I only got two reviews :'( I have done some maths and for every 111 people who read my story last chapter I only got 1 review for them all'( don't you guys like it? Just tell me, or if you are confused tell me in a review please!**

**Also if they are slow I have just started GCSE so I don't have much time!**

**As well reviewer of the chapter is... *drum roll* both wantonlytoread AND CountryMumAU so thank you both of you for being the only ones to give me motivation! Hugs to all!**

**Also – last one I promise- check out my other story "muse and the lyrics" but I'm gonna concentrate on this one a bit more but tell me if I should carry on with that one after**

**So BYE and PLEASE REVIEW OR A LONG WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPIC UPDATE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I took so long but school is being annoying :(**

**P.s James isn't a vamp, at least not for now...**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Edward pretty please may I have Twilight? It would make me the happiest person in the world! *puppy dog eyes***

**Edward: Sorry no, it belongs to Stephanie...**

**Me: *tries not to cry* can I at least go to the midnight premiere of breaking dawn?**

**Edward: yes, hope you have fun!**

**Me *thinks to self* a half-naked Edward, I'm sure I'll have fun :) **

**BPOV**

As I got home I tried to be extra good so Charlie would perhaps be ok about tomorrow if I come home late. Immediately after doing my homework I cleared the mess out of the living room, and then I started on dinner. I took extra care in cooking the fish and I even made desert! I still don't see why I'm trying to impress Charlie, at home he can be a monster, although the last couple of days he seems to be more lenient, at the punishments have been no-where near as bad, well kinda, I have had no cuts but the bruises were still as large as ever. As soon as the food was ready I dished it up as Charlie stormed through the front door. I let out a tiny squeal of shock and immediately set his food on the table, although I secretly put a little aside so I could at least eat later.

He flopped on the chair and it made an ear-piercing screech as he pulled it closer to the table. He then scoffed down the food in an abnormal time, although I kept myself occupied by cleaning the dishes. I got so side-tracked that I didn't realize Charlie had finished until he came up behind me and pulled on my hair, yanking my entire head back at an awkward angle

"I'm finished you useless, incompetent, lazy whore!" hissed Charlie. I quickly swung around as he let go of my hair and picked up his plate before placing it in the sink, which was full of hot, bubbly water. I then remembered desert as Charlie was plodding out of the kitchen.

"Urm, Charlie?" I stuttered, almost in a whisper "I...if made desert, only if you want it of course" I said with my eyes downcast. He looked taken back, as if he wanted to hit me but didn't know what to do as I hadn't actually done anything wrong. Soon he went back to his old ways

"Well where is it then? And I never asked for and stinking desert, a waste of money although now I'll have to eat it! What the hell is it anyway?" he shouted, once again flopping onto the dining table chair.

"Its berry cobbler" I said as I placed a square of it onto the table. "I know it's your favorite..." I trailed off as he held his hand out for a spoon which I quickly gave him. He seemed to eat it with a small smile on his face, which I think meant he liked it. I knew now was the time to ask about tomorrow

"Charlie..." I said, warily taking the seat opposite him, he looked up from his food. "Urm..."I said, not quite sure about how to ask him.

"What is it whore, I don't have all day you know!" he grunted.

"Well, you see, the thing is..." come on Bella, just spit it out. "I have a school project, a big one in a group and we need to meet up at the library tomorrow to get it done, and the group has arranged it for seven so I was wondering as it is worth my grade for this term...well... If I could go? As its late I would have already made dinner and everything and I won't be back too late, I promise!" I said in a rush, hoping Charlie would believe me "Oh, also it's an all girl group" I quickly added, so he couldn't say I was going to 'whore' about. A look of indecision crossed his face as he scoffed down another spoonful of cobbler.

"Well as I'm such a nice man I will allow you to go, only because it's for school. Anyway I'm not gonna pick you up or do any of that rubbish, and if I find out you are lying and are off doing anything else like the whore you are you will never breath again, you got that slut?" he questioned. I gulped before nodding, hoping he wouldn't notice my eyes which were probably now darting back and forth.

"Although now I realize you were trying to kiss up to me tonight with your pathetic desert. And you know what? I don't like kiss ups" he said as he slowly got up off his chair and walked slowly over to the back of mine, like a lion hunting it's pray. I started to shake as I felt his presence behind me. As I attempted to turn around the chair was yanked from underneath me as I went down onto my bottom with an 'oomph' escaping my lips. He then proceeded to kick my back so I went directly into the table leg. He then left me there, slightly winded with a bruise I could feel developing on my back. As he left the kitchen chuckling, a lone tear fell down my pale face.

I layed there confused as I tried to catch my breath, should I be happy because he is letting me go? Or sad because it still looks like he is never going to stop hurting me? I decided as I was getting up that I should look on the bright side, I mean after all tomorrow, I Bella swan, was going on a date! I would have squealed if my breath was completely back. Once I was up I finished the dishes and went up to my room, I noticed Charlie was lying on the sofa, one arm draped over his stomach and the other clutching a beer bottle as he watched baseball. I sighed and went up to my room to get ready for bed. Once I was I layed down and for once dreamt happy dreams about tomorrow.

Before I knew it, it was morning and I had to get ready for school. I quickly got ready and through my stuff in my bag and got to school just before the bell. The day went pretty slow, and I only got to see James at lunch. We ended up chatting about tonight although he wouldn't tell me what we were doing, despite my pleading. He just tapped the tip of my nose and said I would find out in good time, which in turn somehow made me blush. Eventually I got to my last lesson of the day, biology where I got to sit next to a God, also known as Edward Cullen. Wait, could I describe Edward like that, I mean it's James in going on date with tonight, oh well, it's not as if anyone as handsome as Edward would want to go out with someone as plain as me, especially when every girl in the school was drooling over him. Also it's not as if James isn't hot, because he is, I guess there is just something about Edward that makes him look like the most perfect person in the world. Soon we were well under way in the lesson and decided stop half way through and have a chat, as the teacher was trying to tell some boys not to mix sulfuric acid and potassium together over a Bunsen burner or something like that.

"So... you doing anything tonight?" asked Edward as he turned on his stall to face me, a smile playing on the corners of his lips at the scene behind us.

"Actually yeah" I said, blushing at the thought of tonight. "I'm going on a date with James". Strangely the smile from his face disappeared from his face and was replaced with a frown, he seemed... disappointed, upset, and maybe even annoyed? Why would that annoy him? He seemed to sense my confusion and looked up at me.

"Well... have fun, where are you going to go with _him?__" _he seemed to almost growl at the last word, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Actually, I don't know" I said, looking down as I did. "All I know is he is meeting me at 7 for our date..." I lead off, not quite sure about what to say. We ended up looking at our fingers until Edward broke the silence

"I think tonight me and my brothers are going to hike in the woods or something like that. Although usually Emmett gets us lost or ends up walking into trees, it's pretty funny actually because if he does he either starts shouting at the tree or hugs it and tells it he is sorry and will kiss it better if he hurt it too much" at this I ended up laughing until I almost fell off the stool. As I slowly fell backwards Edward put his arm back and placed it on my back, then he pushed me upright, although I flinched a little as his hand was directly on my bruise, although his cold hands felt... comforting?

"Thanks" I said, slightly breathless and awestruck as I gazed into his eyes. "Anytime" he said with a smirk on his lips as his eyes dazzled me. We ended up gazing into each other's eyes, until we were broken out of it by the boys behind us dropping the acid and the teacher telling everyone to calm down. We let out an awkward laugh and attempted to get back to our work.

Eventually the bell went for the end of school and before I knew it I was back home washing the dishes Charlie had just ate his dinner on. I looked up at the clock and noted it was six, "I better get ready" I muttered to myself as I climbed the stairs up to my bedroom I then started to rummage through the bag of clothes I had been given when I first got here and decided I should perhaps make some effort and wear a dress, I rummage through the outfits before picking up the perfect one. I placed it on the bed and had a quick shower.

Once I came out and dried myself, wincing when I dried some of the many bruises adorning my body I dried my hair, leaving it down and naturally wavy. Then I picked out some underwear. I knew he wasn't going to see it but I decided to look at some of the scary stuff just so for one night I could feel hot, and dare I say potentially even sexy. I ended up settling on a black lace bra and matching knickers with a little pink bow on the top. As I looked in the mirror I had to admit my boobs looked good. I then slipped on the dress. It was a black dress but it had different coloured tiny flowers of pink, purple and dark green so you could hardly see the black, although the colours were muted. It had thin straps with a scoop neck, which hung quite low on my chest, showing a bit more cleavage than I liked. Around that area it had an extra bit of fabric which hung down and had a cream strip of lace on top. It came roughly to three quarters of the way down my thigh and the bottom was also rimmed with the same pretty lace. I but on black leggings which covered up the bruises on my legs and a lilac pair of ballet flats, which had little gems on the bottom. On top I slipped on a fairly bright purple cardigan to once again hide my bruises. After this I added a big black statement belt which actually made me look like I have curves and applied a little bit of makeup, lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner and foundation to my face and the scratched and bruises I could see. Damn I have lots of bruises! Which are all caused by him. Before I could cry from this realization I stepped back.

When I stepped back and looked in the mirror I was quite shocked, I looked... pretty! I couldn't hide the fact I was pleased with how I looked. I then looked at the clock and realized I better get going so I quickly snuck down the stairs. In attempt to get out before Charlie realized I was dressed up I open the door and called out "Ch-dad! I'm going out now, be back later, bye!" then I quickly slammed the door and set off in the direction of the school, and I ended up being five minutes early. I quickly fluffed my hair and waited under the lamp post, I wasn't too dark yet but it wasn't as bright as earlier. Two minutes later a black car pulled up on the curb in front of me as James got out as I ogled at him. I had to admit he looked hot! He was wearing slightly baggy black jeans, a dark navy blue fairly tight fitting t-shirt and a black leather jacket on top. By the time I finished looking at his body I saw his face, his eyes fixed on me. He then came closer and gave me a tight hug before stepping back again, keeping his hands on my shoulders

"Bella, baby, you look hot!" I must have gone lava red as he said the words 'baby' and 'hot'. I said a quiet "thank you" as he led me to his car. He opened the door on the passenger seat and gestured for me to go in, I quickly sat down and fumbled with my seatbelt as he closed my door and got in on the driver's side. Once we were both belted up we set off, the ride was ok, although James had rap music playing which I hate, although it became easy to ignore as he told me we were going to a restaurant for dinner. Eventually we pulled up in front of a cute little restaurant. Once again he opened the door for me to get out of the car and also the one at the entrance of the restaurant, where we were served by a girl called Amy. Although I couldn't help but notice the way she flirted with James. We both ordered some drinks as we decided on what to eat. A bit too quick for my liking Amy came back with our drinks before pulling out a notepad and grasping a pen awkwardly with her long fake nails.

"So what would you like honey?" she said looking directly at James, in a voice which I think she thought was 'sexy '.I cringed.

"well ladies first, what do you want baby?" he said with his eyes 100% focused on me I swooned and picked the first thing off the menu as I had spent the time we were meant to be deciding by looking at James. I decided to play along "thanks, _hot__lips_, I'll have the mushroom ravioli please" I said with a little giggle, my eyes never leaving his.

"And I'll have a medium-rare steak please" said James afterwards. I heard Amy walk off with a huff as we both burst out laughing. "So you think I have hot lips" asked James in a low, deductive voice once we had calmed down, I blushed beet red

"Maybe" I said in a quiet whisper, looking up through my lashes. He then leaned in closer. "Well I hope so, I think you do" I let out an embarrassing giggle as just after Amy came back with the food. Soon we were almost done and I have to say the food was delicious! I haven't eaten a big meal like that in months! We ended up eating whilst talking about random things. Soon the plates were cleared off the table and Amy came back once more clutching desert menus in her hand, I could see now she had given up trying.

"Do either of you want a desert?" she asked lowering the menus so they were in front of us. "no thanks" responded James "I'm saving that for later" as he said that I noticed a dark tone in his voice, as if that had a double meaning, as he looked at me I swear his eyes turned a shade darker and he took on a slightly twisted smirk. I looked back up at Amy as I was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. "Ok then" she said whilst walking away in her too-high high heels. When I looked back at James he seemed to have a warm smile so I shook the last look off an out of my mind. I quickly told him I need to pop to the toilet so I quickly got up and went in there direction.

Once I had done my business I washed my hands and sorted out my hair before coming back into the restaurant. As I walked back I saw James get up and slip a receipt into his jeans back pocket, so I assume him payed while I was gone. When he saw me he gave me a smile and took my hand before leading me outside to his car. Within minutes we had buckle up and were driving down the road making pointless chatter, although it seemed to me that he was trying to distract me with talk. Before I knew it we had pulled up outside a house quite deep in the forest, it looked like the same one my house is in. By now the sky was dark and black.

"Where are we?" I questioned, I have never liked the dark- it's when some of the bad things happen. I tried to look James in the eye but it was hard in the dark light.

"We're outside my house" he replied, still looking straight ahead at the trees in front of us. "Don't worry, let's go inside" he said, now turning to face me and squeezing my hand in encouragement. He then let it go and came around to open my door. Soon we were walking up his driveway and he led me inside. The house looked more like a little slightly run down cottage, a bit shabby but I'm not going to judge. He led me inside, it was brown and had wall paper hanging off of the walls, and the dark green sofa had springs coming out of it and chunks missing. The floor was littered with beer bottles and pizza boxes, also the stench was foul. It reminded me of what Charlie's room used to look like. I caught a glimpse into the kitchen and saw it was piled with brown, moldy plates.

I turned around to question James as I didn't at all think a place James owned would ever be in this run-down mess, how would his parents allow it?

"James I..." before I got to look at him I was being pushed up against a wall and James' lips were smothering mine, his breath hypnotizing me, his lips contained desperation. He began to slide me up the wall before trying to put his hand under my dress- what was going on? This isn't meant to happen. He tried to open my lips but he was just hurting me, with all my might I pushed him off me and fell into a panting heap on the floor

"w-what were you doing?" I let out with a pant, slightly shaken up. What happened to the sweet caring James I knew and maybe even loved? I then looked up into his eyes, they were sinister, full of evil and darkness, I was truly scared, the dark side of James had come out. He slowly walked towards me and bent down to my level on the floor, crouching on the balls of his feet, roughly he grasped my chin and yanked it to look deep into his demon eyes.

"I-I t-thought you liked me?" I stuttered "maybe even loved me..." I said under my breath, although he seemed to catch what I said. He then shocked me with his cruel laughter.

"Honestly you thought I loved you? How pathetic" he spat, was I just a game to him? "I was only kind to you so I can have my way with you, that's how I work, get the trust of the weak ones who no-one cares about, and then use you. You are the weak one Bella, and you fell for me. Oh, it was so easy! A few nice lines, a couple of bits of homework and suddenly your heads over heal with me" he cried into my face. Tears showing my weakness streamed down my face as I realized I was played and only 'loved' for sex. "I know you're abused Bella, it's obvious, that's why your shy, that's why you have bruises, _that__'__s_why you're weak, yet no one else cares about you. You are alone in this world". I was sobbing as his words melted in and he began rubbing his hands up and down my thigh.

Although these words only seemed to ignite anger in me. You know what? I'm fed up of being the weak one here! I never asked to be abused or unloved. I may be broken and scared although at the end of the day I am a real person, and if no one else cares, well I'll just have to give a damn about myself then wont I! I don't even know where this strong Bella is coming from, although I know I'm fed up of being the weak one, I am a real person. He still stared at me with his evil eyes and before I knew what was going on he tried to kiss me back, although I didn't want to co-operate, he began to restrain my arms. Although I could feel his anger, he then punched me in the face and I screamed for my life! He then went back to kissing me and I contemplated giving up and trying to go numb while he raped me like what I did last time. Although Somehow I managed to get an adrenaline rush. I could feel it pumping through my veins. With all my might I tried to push, shove and wriggle out of his grasp, although when that didn't work I raised my foot and kicked him in his manhood! With an agonized scream of pain he fell back, forgetting about me and clutched where it hurt.

I looked around although it was still dark. Think Bella think! Once I got moving I began to run for my life over his body and through the front door. I catapulted off of the porch and ran deep into the forest, no idea of where to go. I stumbled over and around the trees, leaves slamming into my chest. All I could hear was the squelching of mud and the wind as I raced into it. Soon I could also hear the panting of my own breath as I tried to catch it. I bent over, hands on my knees huffing and puffing. Although all too soon I could hear James in the distance, getting closer behind me. I looked ahead in desperation until I saw the yellow glimmer of lights in the distance. Finally, somewhere I could hide! I set off running once more although the closer I got the more familiar it became. The trees were becoming further apart although the low branches kept snagging on my dress. Soon I fell out the forest and into the front garden of... my house? Oh gosh I'm home. My relief was cut short as I heard James shouting, closer than ever.

Now I had a decision, do I keep running or do I ask Charlie, my lifelong abuser for help in my one time of true desperation? For once in my life I decided I needed Charlie's help. I stumbled towards the front door and desperately started to ding the door bell at a million miles per hour. Soon I began shaking although eventually Charlie swung the door open and I jumped into his shocked arms and sent both of us tumbling back into the doorway, him involuntarily clutching my trembling form.

"D-daddy please help m-me! He's coming and he wants to h-hurt me. Oh gosh daddy I'm so scared please don't let him hurt me, please, please I don't want any pain!" I looked up at Charlie and his face was full of indecision, although then I smelt the beer, which was evident in his clothes.

"Who Bella?" he raged as the front door swung open, a body stormed in

"I believe she is talking about me, sir" said the crazed voice of James. My sobs became hysterical as I cowered behind Charlie. "What do you want with my daughter?" questioned Charlie, who suddenly seemed quite interested in James

"Well I wanted to have some fun with your daughter here although she hurt me so I think she needs to pay" he said, slowly walking towards us. I couldn't see Charlie's face although he didn't seem to disagree; he swung me in front of him.

"She's all yours buddy" he chuckled, seeming pleased with himself. I can't let this happen!

"Wait- no plea-"

"Shut-up slut! You're not even good enough for words" shouted Charlie darkly, he shoved me into James' open arms and left for the living room, leaving me alone. "Just me and you now Bella" chanted James. I desperately tried to escape his clutches as I fought against him, his grasp loosening as I fell to the floor. His eyes seemed as black as hell as he stomped on my arm breaking it. I screamed and moaned in agony although no one helped. Soon he was laughing and distracted. With all the effort I had left in me I got up and punched him square in the face, causing him to topple over backwards. Then with all my might I kicked him as hard as I could, letting out all my anger out on him. Eventually I felt tired but I heard Charlie to see what was coming on. I need to go.

With the last ounce of energy I had in me I leapt out of the door and ran, pushing my legs to go further down the path to civilization, I knew eventually this lead up with a main road. I kept my thoughts focused on running as I knew I could not deal with the prospect of what had just happened to me yet. As I ran the sky seemed to look brighter as I came upon the road. I toppled over a tree root as I landed in mud, but I knew I had to keep going. Eventually my body flung its self onto the main road as I was blinded with the lights of a speeding car, shining over the darkness of the night.

I was bracing myself to scream as it came closer and closer, tears were streaming down my muddy face, but just as I had saved enough breath the squeals of the brakes on the road alerted me to the sudden stop of the car, the bonnet slowly touching my legs. My vision was blurred as I saw a tousle of bronze hair come out of the car at an almost un-human speed. Edward! The one who honestly seemed to care. Edward the God. Edward...Edward the miracle. My tears somehow became sobs of joy as I flung myself into his arms

"Edward you're here!" I cried as the tears streamed down my face. I felt his arms enclose around me in a warm embrace, one arm on my back and the other stroking through my knotty hair. Although all I could feel was love and concern wrapped around me as we stood in the darkness of the night with the moon light flooding around us. I must have been crying for hours here in this position but he just rubbed my hair as my crying face rested on his chest and he mumbled encouraging words to me in my ear, although the last thing he said stayed with me as I was comforted in his arms

"Trust me; I'm going to be strong for you this time, my little _broken__angel_"

**AN**

**Hope****you****liked****it.****I****know****it****was****sad****but****I****promise****you****it****'****s****only****going****to****go****up****from****here,****I****thought****the****ending****was****sweet,****did****you?**

**Also****this****is****the****biggest****chapter****EVER****with****4879****words!**

**Reviewer****of****the****chapter****is...****forbiddenluv!****Although****thank****you****to****all****my****reviewers!**

**As I put in the effort please tell me what you would like to see next chapter as its going to be a happy one finally!**

**So PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are like hugs of appreciation and motivation for me**

**So bye! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**SM owns twilight**

**Sorry I took so long to update!**

**Chapter 10- Family lovin'**

**BPOV**

I figured I must have passed out as the next thing I knew I had woken up in a foreign room. Hesitantly I looked around as the events of yesterday flooded into the front of my mind. I gave out a small helpless yelp as my hand automatically cradled my face as tears began to stain my skin. My tears blurred my sight but they were brushed off my face with a pleasantly cold hand.

"Don't cry baby girl, I've got you now, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise that till the end of time"

I looked up through my red rimmed eyes and straight into the warm golden ones of Edward. He gave me a small heartfelt smile as my sobs turned into hiccups.

"Edward? Where am I?"

He looked slightly embarrassed as he realized I had no idea where I was.

"Well actually you're in my room, in my house. But don't worry, you're safe here, and my family would like to see you, if that's ok with you of course..." he trailed off. I blushed at the thought of his family being downstairs and that I had taken over Edward's bed, I hope he was able to sleep somewhere comfy; I wouldn't have liked to put him out more than I already had.

"Sure, that's fine, I urm just need to go to the bathroom if that's ok, will be down in a sec" I said, blushing and looking down at my hands which were holding each other in my lap. I peeked up through my eyelashes at Edward, who looked paler than usual at what I had just said.

"Urm, sure! Of course, the bathroom is the second on the right, and Alice has some clothes here if you want to get changed... or showered" he said awkwardly. He got up off the bed and I somehow felt lonely at the loss of his embrace. He walked over to the corner of his room and picked up a towel and a pile of clothes and passed them to me. I gave him a grateful smile as he led me out of his room by placing his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the oversized bathroom. Once I was in there he gave me a body puff, shampoo and body wash and put it on top of the clothes and towel in my arms. He backed out of the room and gave me a small nod before closing the door behind him. As I turned around and saw how big and clean it was, the white tiles were spotless and the room was bigger than my old living room!

I stumbled forward, avoiding the huge mirror which was in front of the sink. The bath looked inviting but I knew I needed to be quick if not I would look rude. With my back to the mirror I got undressed in the deadly silence. As I was undressing I was alone with my thoughts and as I twirled my wrist to get my dress off I gasped out in pain. I looked down and saw it was bruised and swollen. Tears of pain shunned my face as I remembered James stamping on it is what caused it to break, as I cried the only words I could think for myself was pathetic. The pain was overwhelming, but I had faced worse. Before the memory could become too visual I tried to lock it up at the back of my mind, to hopefully never be found again. Carefully, I undressed myself and tip-toed into Edward's monstrosity of a shower, clutching my shower stuff. The shower seemed to have jets coming off of every angle; I smiled at how nice it looked. I pressed the power on button and moaned at the warm water which began to massage my skin, cleaning me of the dirt which smothered me.

I simply stood there for minutes letting myself feel relaxed. I made sure my hair was completely wet before lathering it up with the strawberry smelling shampoo. Once my hair was full of the shampoo's bubbles I rinsed it out and ran my hands through my hair. With a sigh of contempt I took the white body puff and loaded it up with the creamy looking body wash before I washed my body, not even bothering to look down at the mess that I was sure my body looked. Once I had washed my body I brought the body puff up to one of the jets to rinse it off when I saw the new colour of it out of the corner of my eye. It was now a mixture of brown mud and red blood. I started to cry pathetically, a line whispering into my ear

_You ruin everything new_

Oh so true, I ruined my relationship with James by trusting him, I ruined my new clothes by trying to get away from him. I ruined this body puff just by touching it, and now I will probably ruin my relationship with Edward and his family. My tears streamed down my body as fast as the water from the jets. As I eventually rinsed the body puff free of its new color I also let the water also wash away my tears. With a sign I turned the shower off and almost crawled over to the towel next to my pile of clothes. I encased my body with the huge, white fluffy towel and embraced its warmth and snuggled into it. I could feel my wet hair dripping down my back so I turned around so I could dry the ends.

Big mistake.

As I turned I caught sight of myself in the large mirror. I stood there in shock looking at my repulsive body before it was too much and I had to run to the toilet to violently throw up. My arms flung around its basin as I emptied the little I had in my stomach, my memory of my body smothered with ugly purple-black bruises and bloody cuts, my bones sticking out of my shoulder blades. Even the mental image of me made my body heave even more, so I was eventually gagging. Once I thought I couldn't throw up anymore I rolled over and collapsed on the floor. I held my head in my hands and closed my eyes and almost went into a semi-unconscious state.

The dripping of my hair onto the floor tiles allowed me to concentrate on that and slowly pull myself up. I stayed away from the mirror and dried myself off. I soon changed into the clothes Edward had left me, a white, stretchy tank top and a pair of dark blue plaid pajama bottoms. When I saw the bottom of the pile I noticed comfy looking underwear and blushed at the thought of Edward once holding it. Once I was changed I slipped on the comfy bunny slippers and snuck out of the bathroom, my hair now mostly dry from the little towel drying I could do as my wrist started to hurt again.

I snuck down the elaborate stairs, thankfully without tripping, and walked into the living room, where Edward and his siblings were, I noticed on the red love seat in the corner there were two impossibly beautiful people which I could only guess were Edwards's parents. I blushed and looked down whilst saying a quiet "hi".

I looked up when I felt an unknown pair of arms wrap around me and as I was released I was looking into the warm and kind eyes of what I guess belonged to Edwards mums.

"No need to be shy sweet child, I'm Edward's mum, Esme, but you can call me whatever you want. Oh don't cry honey" I broke out of her gaze and realized warm, wet tears were trickling down my face. I have never felt that kind of love since my mum left, someone who was like a mother figure to tell me everything would be ok. I wrapped my arms around her small frame in need of more comfort as she gasped before enclosing her arms around my slightly shaking body. I breathed in her scent and let go once I felt a warm feeling inside.

"I'm sorry, thank you, thank you for being here Esme, you just reminded me of my mum" I said looking up at her with a little smile. She looked so happy as she said "it's ok honey" and led me to a fluffy sofa where I sat down next to Edward, who had his arms ready and open for me; I sank down and snuggled in his embrace before looking at Edwards's family who were looking at me from their various positions around the room.

I was feeling content but I knew they would want answers soon but I didn't blame them. I would too if I were them.

"Bella, I want you to feel safe here but I _need_ to know what you were running from last night, you can stay here as long as you like but we need to know if we need to tell anyone you are here or what we can do for you, but we_ can't_ do anything until you tell us Bella..." Edward said cautiously, whilst playing with my hair.

My mouth opened and closed so much that I must have looked like a fish out of water, trying desperately not to think of last night's events. I turned and looked at Edward with wide eyes, desperate to not have to relieve it, God I must have looked desperate. He looked down at me with a sad smile; he looked torn as to whether to press the matter further. I was broken out of his gaze by an unfamiliar male voice breaking the silence.

"Bella, I know it must be so hard for you, but how about yes or no questions, will that be ok?" said the man who I presumed was Edwards's dad in a comforting voice. "My names Carlisle by the way" he added. I looked up at him and said a shaky "ok".

"Ok then Bella, is there anyone we need to tell about you being here" he inquired.

I thought deeply about it, does Charlie deserve to know? _No_ I thought harshly, he doesn't deserve to know, he would probably like it if I was dead... he almost left me for dead...

"No... There is no one..." I said, Edward stroking my hair and whispering in my ear "its ok". I let out a small smile and looked up at Carlisle, waiting for the next question.

"Bella, do we need to call the police about anything?"

"NO!" I shouted out too quickly, I couldn't call the police, Charlie _was_ the police. I could hear Edward cooing for me to calm down before I realized I was almost hyperventilating. I tried to concentrate on his voice as my breathing eventually calmed down. The police were people I would never go to.

"it's ok Bella, you're being so brave, you're doing so well, don't worry Bella, we won't call the police, we were just checking If you wanted to, calm down now, it's ok" Edward whispered into my ears once my breathing was ok. I looked up at his family, my cheeks bright red from the embarrassment, God I must look stupid and pathetic

_Charlie always told you that you were_.

To my surprise they were all giving me small smiles, well except from Rosalie, but I knew I would never be good enough to get a smile from her. Carlisle slowly walked towards my position on the sofa and crouched down before me. He placed my small hands and gently placed them in his before looking me in the eyes.  
"Bella you've done so well but I need to know one more thing. Who... who hurt you Bella?"

I looked up at him with my eyes begging him not to make me answer that question, pleading almost.

"Carlisle... don't... I can't answer that... I'm so sorry, so so sorry..."I said pathetically begging at Carlisle, tears once more forming at the corners of my eyes. I snuggled into Edward more to hide my ashamed face.

"It's ok Bella, that's fine, you're not ready, I can see that but Bella I do need to check your injuries, they look painful and I'm worried about your wrist dear" Carlisle cooed to me, looking down at my wrist in his hands. I nodded at him and slowly edged myself up and off of the sofa, with Edward supporting my back as I did so. I began to follow Carlisle out of the living room with Edward behind me, although before I was out the room I heard Esme's comforting voice call out to me.

"Oh Bella dear, you must be starved! Do you want me to make you something to eat? We need to get some meat on those bones" she joked with a mothering undertone; I gave her a small nod and followed Carlisle to a room which had been decked out with a medical bed and various medical equipment. I looked up at Edward with a questioning look and he just smiled at me before gesturing me towards the medical bed. I slowly layed on there and looked up at the ceiling, which was as dust free as the rest of the house.

I was broken out of my daze by the sound of rubber gloves slapping on skin. My head turned around to Carlisle who has just whipped on a pair of rubber gloves.

I gulped.

"Don't worry Bella, I just want to make sure you're ok, I'm a doctor, don't worry. Is it ok if I check out your wrist first?" I gave him a shy nod and lifted my wrist up towards him. He carefully put it in his and started to prod it about; I began to hiss in pain. Up until now it had been fairly numb but I guess I have had other things on my mind. Edward seemed to feel my distress and rubbed soothing circles into my other hand.

"Well Bella I can definitely say it's broken. Although it seems to be a clean break so it should heal nicely, I just need to wipe it with antiseptic as there are a few cuts around it but apart from that it should heal by me putting a cast on it. Now Bella I need to check the rest of your body- is that ok?" questioned Carlisle

After a moment of debate I gave him a small nod and whispered ok. I then slowly started to lower my hands to the bottom of my tank top; I heard shuffling and noticed Edward turned around as I did so to give me some privacy

"Bella, do you want me to go-" queried Edward

"No!" I said a little too quickly "please stay, I want you to stay Edward" I trailed off. Even though I could only see the back of Edward I saw his head bob up and down as he nodded.

I carried on pulling the white tank top up so my stomach was showing, I looked down at the skin and I felt slightly repulsed by the off blue-purple colour of it and the scattering of cuts. I quickly went back to looking at the ceiling. I started to daydream as Carlisle inspected and cleaned the cuts off of my back and before I knew it I was being turned over so he could check on my back. I could have sworn I heard someone gasp as I assume they looked at it. Before I knew it I felt his cold hands rub over the bruises on his arms, which weirdly felt like a massage? Before I knew it I was so relaxed that I must have fell asleep.

I was awoken to someone chanting my name into my ear. I stretched my hands above my head in a cat like manner and gave a little moan. Begrudgingly I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the sight of Edward; I turned red as I realized I must have looked so rude by sleeping

"Bella its ok, you've only been out for 20 minutes, but I need to tell you that your food's ready, also Carlisle has put your arm in a cast and apart from that there are no other serious injuries, so he just cleaned them a bit. Do you want help up?"

I gave him a small smile and put my good hand out towards him but instead he lifted me up into his arms like I weighed nothing and spun me around like a princess. I giggled and told him to put me down but he didn't listen and instead carried me into the Cullens huge kitchen. He carefully placed me down on a stool of the breakfast bar and my nose was filled with the delightful smell of pasta, bacon and cheese.

As I straightened myself up in the chair a large plate of spaghetti carbonara was placed in front of me with a fork and spoon.

"I hope that's ok honey, or if you don't like it I can change it if you want" said Esme with a nervous face.

"No Esme it looks wonderful! I haven't had a meal made for me in such a long time, thank you... are you guys going to eat?" I said gesturing to Esme and herself.

"No but thank you dear, I ate while cooking and Edward did when Carlisle was putting your cast on" she said, sounding a little rehearsed. It's weird that the Cullens have food but I've never seen them eat.

I picked up my cutlery as Edward sat down next to me and put a glass of water by my side. I managed to pick up a spoonful and it tasted divine. I then tried to put more spaghetti on my fork but it just fell off. Eventually I managed to do it but as I was raising the fork to my mouth I heard a loud bang, and as my hand went up in surprise the spaghetti fell off. I looked up and was met with the dimples of Edwards's monster of a brother Emmett, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"How can you eat that stuff? It looks like worms" he said wriggling his eyebrows, I gave out a small chuckle as Esme scolded him for his manors

"Well it is yummy, anyway it takes skill to eat this, and it keeps falling off!" I said out of nowhere, I was never this bold but Emmett just feels like a big brother to me.

"Is that a challenge miss swan?" he questioned.

"Why I think it is" I came back, "first to pick it up on the spoon and eat it wins, ok?"

"You're on swan"

Before I knew it everyone had gathered around us as we desperately tried to pick up the spaghetti with our forks, although annoyingly Emmett picked it up a few seconds before me and chucked it in his mouth and swallowed whole. Me and the rest of his family looked shocked as he began doing a happy dance and before we knew it we all burst out laughing at the sight of him. I quickly ate the rest of my nearly cold food and after a small debate I let Esme wash the dishes.

Soon I was once again in the arms of Edward on the comfy sofa in the Cullen's living room as Alice and Emmett bickered about which DVD to watch. It seemed so nice to be in a warm family environment, even with the light hearted bickering. I smiled in contempt-ness as the movie started and Edward began to stroke my hair, although I knew that couldn't last. I will have to tell them what happened someday, and I can't stay here forever.

I tried to avoid these thoughts and concentrate on the soothing feeling of Edward rubbing my head; soon all I could hear was Alice aww-ing at us and the feeling of Edward around me. Before I knew it I was being lifted up onto a bed and a door room shut as darkness overtook me.

Little did I know the nightmares were coming.

**A/N**

**I'm soooooo sorry it took sooo long to update but im back!**

**Now who saw Breaking Dawn? Because I thought it was AMAZING! Did you guys love it? When did you see it? I've already been bugging all of my friends about it so they are a little annoyed ;) also isnt the baby sooo cute! The entire cinema "awwwwed" when they saw it :)**

**Ok so reviewer of the chapter is *drum roll* snowgoose! Although I would like to thank all of the other reviewers as well.**

**Also if they're any new readers or people who haven't reviewed please tell me what you thought or say hi :) **

**Also sorry this wasn't out before breaking dawn like planned, but what do you want to happen next chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**

**Sorry it took forever to update**

**I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Chapter 11: when it couldn't get better**

**BPOV**

_I was running through the forest, the wind rushing past my face and branches slamming into my body. It was dark and all I could hear was my strong panting and accelerating heartbeat._

_Thump, breath, thump, breath_

_Sweat was streaming down my face like a waterfall but I couldn't look back. He was behind me. He was always there. I could feel a change in the wind as something went pass me, causing me to lose concentration and catapult to the ground. I screamed as branches and thorns forced their way into my skin. Only my body relaxed as the strain on my muscles was lessened from the stopping of movement. Although my heart was on overdrive_

_Thump, thump, breath, thump__,__ thump__,__ breath_

_I could hear him chanting my name "Bella, Bella, I'm coming to get you". My body felt so weak but I knew I had to get up, I was almost heaving as I tried to run faster and faster. Quicker than before I was running, the trees were more painful as they swung into my face but I wasn't giving up. The black sky seemed to get darker as I saw a clearing in the forest. For a moment I thought I would make it when someone new pushed me to the hard forest floor._

_Thump, thump, thump, breath, thump, thump, thump, breath_

_I cried as I knew I hadn't made it, my body was shoved over so I was facing the sky as two figures looked down on me with smug scowls on their faces before speaking in unison._

"_We found you Bella__"_

I woke up screaming before my body began to tremble with dry sobs and my breathing became jagged. They were so close. They almost got me. My heart was pumping so loud I could hear it in my head. Someone pushed open the door as I automatically curled into myself, despite my bodies protests. I felt guilty as I saw the shocked and pained look on Edward's face as he was contemplating whether to come closer or not.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked exasperatedly.

In return I gave him a small shake "no" of the head and he hesitantly came closer to the bed. As he saw I didn't coil into myself anymore he gathered my trembling form up into his arms. What did do to deserve someone like Edward? I knew he was my friend but he was so kind to comfort me like this. I've never had comfort or someone there to help when I'm scared. Charlie never abused me when I was little, although as a dad he was never really there for me. Only Edward has ever been my true comforter.

Soon I heard a rustling in the doorway, so I looked up to see the entire Cullen family, either with relieved or happy looks on their faces. I gave them a small smile as I felt Edward look up at them as well.

"Bella, honey, are you ok? We all heard a scream and wanted to know if you're alright. What happened sweetie?" asked Esme, motherly concern evident in her voice.

"I..." I had to clear my throat so I could speak properly after the screaming "I had a nightmare... I'm so sorry if I woke you all up, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" I looked down feeling ashamed. This family was letting me stay at their house and I go around screaming and waking everybody up, stupid, stupid Bella.

"It's ok Bella, are you ok now, and don't be ashamed, we all have nightmares, it's a way of coping... was the nightmare about whatever happened?" I gave Esme a small nod and tucked myself into Edward. I began to start clenching and unclenching his t-shirt in my hand as I felt the family's sympathetic stares on me.

"Damn" we all looked up at Emmett as he had broken the silence, slightly confused. "I thought there was some robbers in here, cause if there was I so could have used my kung-fu karate skills on them suckers and have been like hi-ya and karate chopped them till their heads fell off and then I would have been like 'that's what you get for messin' with my friend Bella, ya heard?' and stuff..."

The whole family looked at him with confused looks as Carlisle and Esme hung their heads down in shame at Emmett, who personally looked quite proud of himself. Before I knew what was happening my entire body burst into giggles. The sound seemed so foreign to me but I couldn't stop laughing. Soon the entire family was laughing including Esme. I even felt myself bob up and down in Edwards lap as he began to chuckle. I swear Emmett was like the big brother I never had.

During the laughter I heard Emmett asking Rosalie what everyone was laughing at but he was rewarded with a smack to the head. Soon I felt Edward stop laughing and looking up before saying a small "no". I looked up in confusion and followed his eyes to where they were looking at. My eyes landed on Alice as she gave us a small cunning smile.

"Bellaaaa" she almost sang "if you're going to be staying here for a while you're going to need some more clothes, and you know what that means right? Shopping".

Everyone suddenly stopped laughing and looked at her with scared faces. I hated shopping but if that's what I could do to make Alice happy, I guess I could manage one shopping trip.

"Urm... sure, but Alice, I don't have any money" I said. The truth is I don't really have a penny to my name.

"That's ok Bella, it's my treat, please come shopping with me!" once she gave me her puppy dog eyes I knew I was a goner. "Ok Alice but don't go overboard, ok?"

Before I knew it I had been pounced at and stuck in the middle of a hug. I heard squealing but it took me a few minutes to work out what was being said. "Oh my gosh thank you so much Bella! You're not going to regret this. Oh I know a better idea! We should all go together, I can't wait this is going to be so much fun!" Once I regained my hearing and heard everyone else moaning honestly realized that I was quite looking forward to later. I don't know what it is about the Cullens, but I feel like one big happy family around them.

They soon left me to get ready, and Alice leant me a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a long sleeved dark green jumper, which thankfully covered up all of the scars and a woolly pair of socks along with underwear. After I did my bathroom business, carefully avoiding the mirror I met everyone downstairs in the kitchen. As I walked in I was met with the heavenly aroma of pancakes and maple syrup. Heaven.

I was ushered over to a seat where Esme gave me a plate of two pancakes, and I gave her a smile in return. Rather embarrassingly when I took my first bite into the pancake I gave out an embarrassing moan, causing a few heads to turn to look at me and a crude comment from Emmett. Whilst admittedly scoffing down the delicious pancakes and the orange juice which seemed to magically appear next to my plate Edward came downstairs. I swear Edward has inhuman beauty but so does the rest of his family. Although I've never seen him or his family eat. Also when they came into my room were they even wearing pajamas? I can't judge, without them who knows what could have happened. Although there is, in the nicest way possible, something different about the Cullens.

As soon as I had taken the last bite of pancake I was being shoved into a pair of shoes and being pushed out of the door. Although I managed to say a thank you to Esme as she told me good luck. I wonder why she would do that. We ended up having to take Edwards Volvo and Rosalie's BMW to get to the mall. I still can't get over how the Cullens have this much money. With the crazy driving of Edward we were there in next to no time and I was being dragged off to the first shop.

Although no matter how fast we were going there were still stares.

I don't blame them. I know that some of the marks from James are still on face and arms although do they have to look? I'm used to being avoided from school, although sometimes it's the sympathetic stares which hurt more. The stares which make you ashamed of what happened to you. But they don't know what happened. I don't know if I can ever bring myself to telling anybody what happened. I just want it to be over.

Once we got in the first store Alice began to flutter around the stacks of clothes. I personally have no idea what to look for, or even what size I am. For me clothes shopping is a luxury I never had. I also noticed Rosalie walk in behind us, with the boys who looked less than happy although she seemed to know what she was doing when she hit the racks. I stumbled by the racks but to be honest I didn't know where to start. Although soon I felt someone tap on my shoulder and I stumbled around to see the happy face of Edward.

"Shopping isn't really your thing, is it?" I gave him an honest nod "well the same is for me, Emmett and Jasper, but after _way_ too many shopping trips we have learned how to have some fun. Our first game is like hide and seek, but you're constantly moving. We have to go around the store as quick as possible and find someone from the other team and tag them out. Whichever team gets the other out first wins. Although to play the game firstly you need to be sneaky, and secondly not get kicked out the shop. Each 'round' gets harder and harder as the girls give us more shopping bags to carry. Would you do me the honor of becoming my team mate Bella?" after a small giggle and a warning from me that I will probably lose the game was underway.

I felt so happy and carefree as me and Edward the 'spies' tried to track down the other boys. Why did the first shop have to have 3 levels? After many stares from un-amused shop workers and the mission impossible theme tune being stuck in my head me and Edward took cover behind a shoe rack, as I attempted to control my giggles.

"This is so much fun! I can't believe we haven't found them yet" I blurted out, staring into Edwards golden eyes, he gave a small chuckle as he recalled to me that once it took Emmett and Jasper 3 hours to find him when they payed this game around a different mall in New York. As much as I was listening to the story, I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the movement of his lips. Although I was soon knocked out of my trance by the security alarms going off somewhere in the shop. The shock ended up with me somehow falling on top of Edward, so I was laying parallel to his body, mine laying on top of his. I could feel the heat rising off of his cold body, yet no matter how much my body told me I should get off of him, I just couldn't. We were both staring into each other's eyes. I noticed that the tiny rim of his iris was a strong Emerald green colour, a strong contrast in comparison to the rest of his golden eyes.

I don't know how long we were laying there like that but the next thing I remember was Emmett shouting "we won!" with a laughing Jasper behind him. Edward seemed just as surprised at them finding us, and like a gentleman he helped me off the floor.

Soon I swore I felt the floor rumble as Alice rushed over to us with a pile of her clothes which were almost piled higher than her head.

"Where were you! Never mind Bella your coming with me to the changing rooms, and boys you're not going to be let out of my sight again, ok? Well let's move its only 7 hours till closing time!" with a sigh we all followed Alice into the changing area where me and an armful of clothes were shoved into one of the cubicles. From there I was made to try them all on and model every single one. I have to say I think I tried on more clothes than I have ever owned in my life. Some of the clothes were ok, although some I would rather leave on the hanger. Although my broken wrist wasn't exactly helpful, luckily the cast was thin and from having broken it before, I know what to do to put on clothes. Maybe one helpful thing came from the beatings...

Even though I wanted to smile at the clothes I knew I wouldn't otherwise be able to afford, I still couldn't bring myself to after looking at the body they were on. My skin was red, purple, and simply repulsive. It pains me to think that someone I trusted could do all of this. To make new scars on top of the ones my 'dad' gave me. I thought I trusted James... I thought he loved me...

_Why would anyone want to love you, you stupid girl._

Everyone else seemed to notice that I was getting down so Alice finally agreed to let Edward take me for ice cream while Alice brought some of the clothes. I really do hope she doesn't go overboard, I want to try to repay them someday for all they have done for me.

Soon Edward pulled out a chair for me to sit down on and came over to me with a tub of strawberry ice cream; I swear my face lit up like a child at Christmas. I began to tuck in but after trying on the clothes my wrist was starting to ache. Edward saw this and began to feed me with the plastic spoon. We didn't need to talk. The time was filled with comfortable silence. By the time the ice cream was finished Alice and Rosalie came over followed by a grumpy looking Jasper and Emmett, who had their hands filled with shopping bags from the store we went in and a couple more. My jaw dropped.

"Alice that isn't all for me is it?" I asked flabbergasted

"Urm... No? Well yes but Bella you deserve it please accept it, please" I sighed and just hoped the receipts are in the bag so I can return some of it later.

After Edward explaining to her my wrist was aching she agreed no more clothes shopping. Instead, I was made to go shoe shopping. Before today I never new shopping could be so tiring!

We were in the third shoe shop when I was made to try on a pair of high heels despite my protest, the boys were lucky and were allowed to leave, only to put the shopping bags in the car.

"Please Bella, final pair I promise" pleaded Alice whilst giving me puppy dog eyes. I gave in and tried on the 5 inch blue diamante heels and wobbled while standing up. With much concentration on my part I wobbled over to the mirror at the corner of the shop, which was reflecting the view of people wandering by outside. I looked down at the shoes and had to admit they looked pretty, never mind them being overpriced death-traps. As I looked up in the reflection I saw dirty blonde hair and cruel eyes staring into the mirror from outside the shop, my breathing scattered as I twirled around to the shop window.

As I did the heels caused my legs to give way and topple to the floor with a yelp. Once my body had collided with the floor the first thing I did was not let myself feel the pain, but look up to see if he was still there. Only to see he was gone. Although was he there in the first place? Or am I going crazy?

My mind was overwhelmed with thoughts that only Alice shaking me brought me out of the trance, I realized I was shaking as I looked up at her to see her mouth moving, she was talking to someone but I could only hear my heart beating again. The thumping was getting louder and louder. I kept jumping as the image of him played over and over in my mind.

"Alice, please, I want to go back" I said in a ragged breath, I assume she heard me as the next thing I knew I was being lifted up onto a chair as the shoes on my feet were being taken off and the ones I was wearing earlier were being put onto my shaking feet.

Someone came through the shop door and I realized it was Edward when he picked up my trembling form and whisked me out of there. I just remember the Cullens talking about something as I blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was sprawled out in the backseat, with my head on Edward's lap, Jasper in the front wheel and Alice giving me a sympathetic look from the front seat. I blushed as I looked at the positioning of my head on Edwards lap. What happened?

"Bella, are you ok now?" said Edward, concern dripping from his voice. "Yeah, I think so... what happened"

"I was hoping you would know that" piped in Alice from the front. "You were trying on shoes when you suddenly turned around, tripped and started shaking. Edward picked you up and now we're taking you back home like you asked".

Did that really happen? Why did I turn back? Suddenly the memory of seeing him flashed to the forefront of my mind.

James.

I started to panic but I felt an odd wave of calm overcome me. "Are you ok?" queried jasper with his southern accent.

"Yeah, I think I thought I saw someone and I must have hit my head weird on the way down. I'm so sorry for being a nuisance; you must be so embarrassed of me..." I trailed on as I realized I had been stupid. Too many memories of James and Charlie were flashing in front of me and I went into autopilot when I was in this situation. "... I'll try to repay you, I promise, just please don't hit me, please-"

"-wait there Bella, hit you?" cut off Edward. "Bella we would never do that. I don't know what happened to you but we will never hurt you, we promise. _I_ will never let anyone hurt you again." I turned red with embarrassment as I fell into another round of sleep.

I woke up as Edward was carrying me into the house, followed by Emmett and Jasper carrying goodness knows how many shopping bags.

"Did you have a nice time honey?" chirped Esme from the hallway. "I hope Alice didn't go too overboard, I know what she can be like...oh honey!" she exclaimed as she saw me in the hallway. "Is everything alright? What happened" she said while rubbing my arm.

"Don't worry, it's just been a long day" I gave her a small smile as she told Edward to put me on the sofa in the living room whilst she made hot chocolate. Edward brought over a blanket whilst everyone else took the shopping bags upstairs. "I'm sorry about this afternoon. But whatever happened Bella, I want you to know that I'm going to be there for you, ok?"

I whispered a small thank you as we both snuggled under the blanket and Esme brought me in a warm cup of homemade hot chocolate. I have her a smile as the rest of the family came down stairs and Alice and Emmett began to fight over the remote while Esme and Carlisle settled in the love seat and Jasper and Rosalie laughed at Alice and Emmett's antics.

It feels so nice to be part of this family, if they let me I would stay here forever. There is no abuse, no orders, just fun and laughter. For me the Cullen house is like a dream, almost too good to be true.

Whilst the TV flicked from soccer to Americas next top model the door bell rang, which Carlisle got up to answer. I just snuggled further into Edward and sipped on the hot chocolate. I just finished my mouthful as I heard the front door being opened.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?"

**AN**

**Uh-oh Charlie's back.**

**Also don't you guys like the story anymore? I only got one review which I'm so grateful for!**

**So that means reviewer of the chapter is: forbiddenluv! Thank you very much!**

**Also between this and the last post I've put up one one-shot and a story which will be completed soon! So pretty please read and review. Check them out on my profile**

**Also I'm not planning on putting up another chapter until I get more than one review please; you won't believe how much they encourage me to write! :) I mainly put this one up because it's almost CHRISTMAS! What are you guys doing and asking for Christmas?**

**Anyway, for me reviews are like Christmas presents, and a new chapter will be my thank you note.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**

**Chapter 12: Realizing**

**BPOV**

My blood ran cold as the warm mug slipped through my finger tips. He had found me. Did he want me to go home? I can't go home. I would do anything except that. I honestly can't take that anymore. Though, why is he here? He said he didn't love me anymore... want me anymore

But will I have to go home? I can't stay with the Cullens forever, and at the end of the day Charlie is my dad, no matter how much of a monster he is. Why couldn't I officially be part of the Cullen family?

Edward seemed to note my distress as my hands began to shake. I looked down and noticed their off-pale coloring. I could even see my veins through the skin. Calm down Bella, don't let it get to you, I thought to myself. Doing this will only mean more questions you don't want to answer. Despite my best efforts the shaking in my hands only seemed to get more violent.

"I-I'm sorry about s-spilling the drink, let me c-clean it up" I said without thinking. I made my way to sit up to get out of the room, but Edward grabbed my hips and pulled me further to his side.

"Don't worry about it Bella, accidents happen. Anyway I think someone is at the door for you" as he said as an enraged Charlie stormed into the room, stinking from head to toe of alcohol, as a slightly confused and outraged Carlisle followed.

"Oh did you whore your way into this house Bella? Hey? You already seem to be up close to that boy there" he slurred out. Automatically I began to try to get up from Edwards embrace, my cheeks flushing a painful red. Please Charlie, don't do anything here, just wait till we get home if that's where we have to go...

"Charlie, if you speak like that in my house hold I'm going to have to ask you to leave" said Carlisle in a stern voice, although looking over at him he seemed to be full to the brim with anger. I had never seen him angry, usually he was calm and peaceful, like a fathers meant to be. Whereas looking at my father, Charlie seemed pissed off, and slightly cocky. He was wearing clean clothes although they looked crinkled, and his jaw was smothered with long stubble. He had bags under his eyes, which only made them look darker, and even though he was standing up, he was slightly slumped to the side like in a drunken swagger.

"Oh what are you gonna do doc? Scare me off with a thermometer? Please... I could arrest your stuck up arse any day I wanted for kidnapping my daughter, bet that will look good down at the hospital doc, Mr. High and mighty is in fact a kidnapper." Sarcastically commented Charlie. How dare he say that? The Cullens took me in with no questions asked, I mean Edward found me in the middle of the road yet his parents took me in! I began to try to sit up but Esme cut in to, protect her loving husband.

"How dare you insult my husband like that Charlie! Yet alone use such crude language! Also we haven't kidnapped Bella, she is free to leave whenever she wants, and we are just looking after her. Surely you should be concerned about if she is ok as you haven't seen her for the last few days, also have you even noticed she is injured?" questioned Esme, her voice holding a cocktail of anger, outrage and motherly love. This woman never seizes to amaze me.

My mum was wonderful, although in comparison to Esme she could never seem as kind. I lived with her until I was 10, just after my birthday we were driving to the store to get some equipment for one of Renee's new phases; I swear she tried every craft and sport to exist. Although, we never made it there...

_Flashback_

"_Mum, why can't we just stay at home today, I'm really tired" I moaned, snuggling myself further into the front car seat, swiveling so I was staring at my hair brained mother. Her light brown wind was swaying around her face from the breeze coming in from the car window, causing her hair to constantly stick to her lipstick._

"_Bella you can't spend every day inside, the world is a beautiful place, there are so many things to do outside. And I think we can agree that you need to go outside more honey, you are quite pale for a girl living in Phoenix__" trailed off my mother._

"_Mum__" I__ whined. Renee was always going on about my paleness, occasionally questioning if I was a ghost or at least related to her. _

"_What? I__'__m just saying if you get a nice tan then maybe some boys will notice you more, maybe then you can get a boyfriend..." my eyes opened wider in outrage as I sat up straighter._

"_Mum I'm 10! And I'm not planning on getting a boyfriend till I'm at least older, like a lot older, you know 17 or something! Also not all relationships work out anyway__" I__ argued. Although inside I knew I needed to at least get some proper friends before I got a boyfriend. It wasn't that I didn't have any, it's just I didn't have any close friends. I had girls who I knew I could team up with if I ever needed to go in groups or partners at school, although I honestly spent times like lunchtime with my nose in a good book, which had a world far more grown up than the activities of the playground._

"_It was just a suggestion Bella; I swear sometimes you were born middle aged. Also just because mine and your father__'__s relationship didn't work out, doesn't mean that you won't find the one someday Bella, and when you do I know it'll work out ok." I gave a little sigh as I looked at the road ahead, the sun was beaming down on the surface of it, and planted trees lined the edges._

_Mum had never said much about my father. All I knew was that his name was Charlie and that he lived in Forks, which was apparently a rainy town somewhere in Washington. Whenever I had asked my mum about why she left him she always just said it was the right thing to do and went quiet afterwards. My dad was a touchy subject with my mum, so I tried to avoid it. But I couldn't help but be upset that I never had a father with me to teach me how to ride a bike, or to help me with my homework, or so I could even become a daddy's girl of all things__._

_I heard mum sigh as she took one hand off the steering wheel to take my hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze__._

"_Bella it doesn't matter that you haven't grown up with a dad, believe me it was for the best when I left him before you were born. He wasn't a nice man but that doesn't mean you aren't a kind little girl Bella, what your dad was like is completely different to you, you're my little girl Bella so trust me on that ok?" I turned to look at her once more. Her head was facing me and a small smile was on her lips, I don't ever think I have seen mum not smiling, her other hand was still resting firmly on the steering wheel._

"_I love you twice as much to fill up the hole for your dad, and I will always, never forget that. You're my only child but I could never love anyone else more. Even when I'm old and in heaven I will still be looking down on my little girl, loving you as much as always__". A tear spread down m__ine and mums cheek. She had never been so serious about anything in her life and it honestly touched me. _

_I looked straight up into her brown watery eyes and gave her the biggest smile I could muster. As I looked at her eyes closer I noticed the reflection of a car coming closer to us. The smile dropped from my face as I immediately swung my head around to look at the road in front. But I couldn't see any road, only a car being driven by a drunken looking man as his car was inches away from ours. I looked back to mum who as now looking out the window. She had a purely frightened look etched on to the features of her skin, her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaped open in shock. I felt the impact and glass shattering as a scream burned into my ears. The sound was pained and terrified and it scared me, it was like the sound of death and anguish thrown into one and amplified over a thousand miles._

_I was thrown forwards before being swung back into my seat due to the seatbelt which had just pushed into my skin. I felt the glass shower and cut into my skin as I heard metal crunching. I could feel the air passing through my hair as the car started to roll. I was clawing desperately into my mum's hand, not able to let go of the one connection had to her through it. _

_Despite the pain__,__ once the car was still I craned my neck to look at my mother, even though it caused strain in my bones. I only saw her sight for seconds, but I knew it would haunt me forever. Blood was raining down her face, staining it red. Her eyes were slightly open but glossed over. And her skin, her once tanned skin was as pale as mine._

_I had to weakly look away, the sight was too painful. All I could hear was that terrible scream pounding into my ears, causing them utter pain and devastation; it was getting louder and louder, more desperate by the second. I couldn't move as I was trapped inside the car, I knew I shouldn't try to move, I had nowhere else to go. Instead I was forced to lie there, feeling blood drip down my skin as I felt my mother's hand go colder and colder, bringing tears to stream down my face. Only once the coldness of my mother's hand caused mine to become numb, it slipped from mine, losing the last connection to her I had. The only thing I could sense was the scream, tearing through the silence, somehow more pain struck then before. Only then I realized something._

_The scream was mine._

My whole body shook more as the painful memory relieved me, I had promised myself that I had pushed it far away in my mind but it had come back to haunt me. I could feel my body getting colder and colder. My body was shaking terribly although I was confined in Edwards's strong arms. He was whispering soothing things into my ear although I only seemed to be able to hear Charlie's voice.

"Why should I be concerned? She is a worthless scum who is good for nothing. She probably deserves to be hurt, stupid girl. And yes I do know she hasn't been with me the last couple of days, the lazy cow, trying to get out of doing work at home. Instead you've been slacking off here instead, haven't you bitch?" he roared. I heard gasps around me from the rest of the Cullens due the language used by Charlie, although I was used to it, I was worthless to Charlie, no better than a servant. I could feel Edward shaking around me in outrage, slowly starting to squeeze me. I gasped in discomfort as his arms loosened around me. Though I noticed his breaths were still uneven and his eyes were... black?

"Charl-" started Esme but she was cut off by his infuriated voice.

"Oh shut up you stupid woman! What is it with women always moaning huh? All I want is my stupid bitch of a daughter to come home and do what she is told!" he began to storm towards me, I could feel fear of his touch burning up inside. All I could see was his blood shot eyes raging towards mine. His hand reached out and grabbed onto my arm, twisting the already bruised skin, causing me to give out a small cry in pain. I could feel him trying to pull me up of the sofa to go out of the house.

But then something inside clicked.

I didn't want to go with Charlie, so why should I? For years I have been scared of him, he has hurt me in ways I could have never imagined. Although now, I feel like I'm part of the family, I mean they have shown me more care and compassion in one second than Charlie has ever shown me in my whole life. I don't want to been weak; I need to be strong, to fight for myself.

_But you're worthless, Charlie will always win._

How do I know that? I've got to try. I've let Charlie walk over me for too long. Maybe the Cullens will let me stay here for a bit, I don't want to feel like a charity case but they did say I can stay here as long as I want, I can do chores to pay my debt to them later. Although now I need to stand up for myself, I can't go back there.

"No" I said almost to myself, the word seemed to almost stutter through my lips.

"What do you mean no? You stupid girl" gritted Charlie through his teeth. He tried to pull be up once again but I tugged back with my arm this time, feeling slightly more confident even though inside I knew I was as scared as hell.

"I said no Charlie, I don't want to go." I stated.

"Don't say such silly things, your coming with me" he spewed out. As he tugged once again at my arm I pulled back, managing to release my arm from his grip. I immediately stood up, I suppose in an attempt to intimidate him but I knew that he still towered over me. Instead, I felt a sudden surge of power shoot through me, I could do this.

"I'm not going with you Charlie; you've over powered me too long. I know on paper I'm your daughter, but you will never be my father. I _despise_ you and I'm not going to put up with anything from you anymore. You don't love me and I want you to leave. Now. Also, I never want you to come back, so get out!" I screamed the last part as a sudden sense of power flooded through me. I had stood up to Charlie finally!

But I replayed that in my head. I, had stood up, to _Charlie_. What have I done? If I have to go back with him then goodness knows what my punishment will be like! He will surely kill me?

_You're not going to have to go home Bella, _because _you finally stood up for yourself!_

I felt myself slightly panting as I looked up at Charlie. I could see some outrage on his face, although that was over shadowed by shock and slight be- wilderness. I saw Emmett walk up behind Charlie as my chest heaved up and down. Emmett tapped on Charlie's right shoulder, causing him to turn around even though he stumbled a bit on the way. Charlie gazed up and actually looked a bit intimidated by the sheer size of Emmett, who had a... proud? looking smirk on his face.

"You heard what the girl said. Get. Out."

Charlie turned around to share one last word

"Fine, keep the bitch, she's useless anyways. And don't come crawling back to me when this family realizes what a waste of space you are Bella, cause believe me, they will." He snarled, casting his gaze over the rest of the Cullens.

"Yeah, yeah of course we will chief, when pigs fly and the dinosaurs come back to kill us all" chuckled Emmett, who pushed down on Charlie's shoulder and lead him towards the door. Just as Charlie was about to leave the house he gave me a haunting death glare as Emmett gave him the shove he needed to leave.

"And stay out, ya heard" Emmett called from the doorway as he slammed the door shut, before coming back to the living room and wrapping his arms around Rosalie, who actually seemed to be giving me a slightly sympathetic smile. I then looked up at the rest of the Cullens. Their faces seemed to be matted with slight confusion and anger, which I can only hope was caused by Charlie and not me.

Though surely now the Cullens wanted answers. Who wouldn't if someone's father just walked in, offended their family, and called his daughter all of those things Charlie did. Although I know I can't tell them. Who would want me in their house after knowing what's happened to me? I'm disgusting... also it's too painful to relieve the memories, of what James did to me. Also I suppose in reality I have only known the Cullens for a few days, but it feels like forever.

That's it though, I have only known them for a few days yet I've caused them this much hassle, maybe they want to kick me out now. I wouldn't blame them...

"I'm so, so sorry about that, Charl-my dad was so mean and disrespectful to you, you must want me to leave, I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you" I stuttered out. They probably did want me to leave so I began to make my way towards the door.

"Honey don't be so silly! What just happened wants us to make you stay longer! Not to make you leave. Like we said you can stay as long as you want, oh come here Hun." Esme said as she came over and pulled me into a motherly hug. I clung on to her as if my life depended on it, and breathed in her scent.

As we let go of each other I carried on speaking.

"You probably want to know what that was about, or know why I had to come here in the first place..." I trailed off; desperately not wanting to have to tell them just yet. This time it was Carlisle who answered.

"Bella that's up to you and in your own time, we don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do" he said with a caring smile. This time it was me who walked over and hugged him. As I did this I knew this is what a fathers hug should feel like. His embrace made me feel safe loved and wanted. I heard a few 'awws' as he wrapped his arm around my waist. This caused me to giggle and soon our precious hug was over. I knew that even though we weren't blood related, Esme and Carlisle were like the parents I always wished I had.

"Thank you, I don't know how long I need to stay here but it may be a while, though I promise ill pay my way somehow. Actually I need to clean up that hot chocolate..." I said trailing off, remembering that I spilt it in my panic from Charlie.

"No, you've done quite enough for today! I'll tidy it up dear; you sit down with everyone else!"Esme said as she ushered me towards the sofa, where there sat a smiling Edward.

"Its fine I can do it"

"No Bella, sit down, that's an order" argued back Esme with a chuckling motherly tone.

"Ok, ok" I said while sitting down in Edwards once again open arms.

As Alice and Emmett began to play with the remote again, flicking from channel to channel I felt a slight sense of déjà-vu from before Charlie came in. I felt somewhat lighter. I knew I was stronger and I was proud of myself for once it felt so right to be in a family environment, and it actually felt so right to be in Edward's arms.

I don't know what it is about Edward, but he makes me feel safe, he seems to care about me. And whenever I snuggle into his arms, I feel a slight tingly sensation. Edward is the one who found me that night, the one who saved me. All he has done is be nice to me, and though I now know what it's like to be lied to, I feel as if Edward is being honest, and truly does care. For me James... that sick and twisted person is a monster, although no matter what happens, I know inside Edward and the Cullens can never be monsters. They are far too kind to be monsters.

I don't know when but at some stage between Alice and Emmett arguing, and Edward stroking my hair whilst commenting on his siblings antics, I had fallen asleep and was being carried upstairs. I knew this because I was alone, that's why the nightmare came.

_I was once again running through the forest. The trees seemed denser than before; my body was struggling to push its way through the foliage. The twigs kept poking and jabbing me, each giving me some sort of pain which caused tears to stream down my face, which were made to feel colder by the chilling nighttime air_

_Thump, breath, thump, breath_

"_Bella I can see you" he called. He was still there. Still chasing me. My heart was pumping furiously as my breaths became more desperate. I kept tripping but I couldn't let him get to me. I had to keep looking forward, but it was so dark I almost couldn't see. My muscles were weakening, screaming in desperation for me to stop but I couldn't_

_Thump, thump, breath, thump, thump, breath_

_I could see a clearing. I had to make it. He couldn't get to me. I pushed my legs harder, my arms pushed the branches out of my way faster, my breaths were getting heavier, my heart was beating quicker. This time as I was about to get free I fell, colliding with the harsh forest floor._

_Thump, thump, thump, breath, thump, thump, thump, breath_

_The tears fell as fast as my hope did when the person chasing me harshly shoved me over to face him. His eyes burned into mine despite the blackness around us. James._

"_Forget about me bella? It's not over yet"_

I woke up screaming as I heard the door open and a pair of cool arms surround me, hands frantically stroking my hair and shushing me kindly.

James. He was still out there. Even though I felt like I had conquered Charlie I knew he would still be there. Even if I couldn't see him he would still haunt me in my dreams. I was weak when I was asleep. Would I ever be ok? Will he ever stop hurting me?

Once I had calmed down and Edward was sure I was ok, I set off on my own morning business, showering and changing. As I came downstairs though, I noticed a family of slightly nervous looking Cullens. I hope they're ok. Has something happened while I was asleep?

"Bella, can you sit down please, we would like to tell you something important" Carlisle said, breaking the silence.

I gulped as I made my way over to my usual spot against an agitated looking Edward, who immediately took my hand in his. I looked up feeling worried. Everyone was next to their respective partner on various sofas, and Esme and Carlisle were opposite me and Edward on the loveseat. I looked around desperate to know what was going on; even the usually jolly Emmett seemed to have a serious face.

"Bella, as you're going to be staying here a while, we need to tell you something... about our family"

**AN**

**Looks like someone is going to tell Bella that the Cullens are vampires...**

**Also THANKYOU SO MUCH! :D I can't believe how many reviews I got last chapter, it is AMAZING, and I have to admit I even started to cry a little in happiness, it feels so good! Also I'm really happy you guys like the story that much, it seriously made my Christmas! :D you guys are so kind! Your reviews make me feel like I am actually a alright writer and that I'm doing ok with this story**

**Also I'm not going to have a reviewer of the chapter because I loved each and every one of them much! so thank you: Christa aka Crazy Twihard, beverlie4055, Queen Cupcake, thekatiemadeline, ardana, queen cullen0527, lily, jarjar, snowgoose, Ckid032393, Panda, biotech-gurl, musicalfan and danny!**

**But do you know what would be better, if we can get the same amount of reviews or more for this chapter :D let's see how many we can get before 2012, and how many we can get after! Also it did work, I updated quicker than usual, and it would have been quicker but I went away one night and it was Christmas :) **

**I still can't believe we made it to 60 REVIEWS! Can we please make it to 70 if that's not too much to ask? :)**

**ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR, MAY 2012 BE THE YEAR BELLA FINDS HER HAPPINESS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**

**Chapter 12: Acceptance **

**BPOV**

Their family? The Cullens are perfect, what would they have to tell me if I'm going to stay here a while? Maybe they're religious? Or perhaps they have certain superstitions or rules or something...

"Urm, ok... " I gulped out slowly eying everybody, although they all seemed agitated, this looked really important. Their body's seemed tense, and their eyes were focusing on me, as if they were analyzing every single body movement I made. Their golden, black eyes.

Carlisle looked like a goldfish; his mouth kept opening and closing as if he didn't know how to start what he wanted to say. I had never seemed him looking nervous before, and to be honest it was starting to scare me. Esme took her husband's hands in her own and began to stroke them lovingly; he looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile. He seemed to be comforted by his wife. I couldn't help but admire their relationship, the love one tiny look could contain, and the smiles they brought each other. It seemed to warm my heart.

When I was little, I know I was loved by my mum, but it's not the same kind of feeling when you find your soul mate, the love of your life, your constant forever. I can only imagine what it is like to feel loved, books and stories are a great comfort, you can look at the perfect love and feel a part of it, on looking into little love filled moments in the characters lives. I'm a sucker for romances, but I always feel slightly... jealous? I suppose I do the feeling that I will never be able to find my person of perfection.

I mean, who would want to love me? I'm ugly, scared... pathetic. Geez, I don't even have a house to call my home, and I'm borrowing the house of my only friends. But somehow, I'm ok with that. The Cullens let me into their piece of perfect, I feel a part of their family, and I feel accepted. I guess that is all I have wanted since I was little, to be accepted. My mum accepted me, quirks and all, but she is my mum, she moved away from my dad to help me. Although outside my house, I wasn't accepted. At school I am an outcast, no one wants me. All I'm good for is to laugh at and to push around. To be used to be picked on to make others feel better with their insecurities.

My father, don't get me started. He can't accept my mum's death and as a result he won't accept me. He thinks of me as scum. I know I shouldn't keep thinking about him, but he has been with me so long, and he is my only family, I have no other blood ties to this lonely little planet.

I think that is why I was so accepting of James. He was the first person to make me feel accepted. He seemed to care, he helped my with my homework, he hugged me when I was down. He seemed to like me, and care...

_But it was all an act._

It was, and now he is out there. He is coming and I can't do anything about it. Why did he come after me? I'm worthless and surely not worth it... that's it though. No one else cares if anything happens because I'm not accepted. I was the perfect victim. Although I can't accept myself what happened. My trust... was broken. My heart was ripped out then thrown on the muddy ground. But then it was picked up again by a bronze haired prince in a shining Volvo and I was whisked away to the magical castle.

Edward. I don't know what it is but he makes me feel special. I feel safe around him. He doesn't judge me, or think of me as scum as everyone else does in my life, but he seems to truly accept me, no matter my baggage which is unknown to him. His whole family seems accepting. So with that I know I will accept whatever they need to tell me.

They all seemed oddly still and nervous though. What could be so big and bad that even Alice and Emmett were quiet? That's it! What would Emmett do to break the tension? I managed to rustle up some courage, and as I did Jasper gave me a curious smile.

"You can tell me, I'm sure it's not too bad, it's not like you are going to tell me you are secretly werewolves who change at the full moon" I spoke out.

My intrusion to the silence seemed to send everyone but Emmett into a fit of nervous giggles, as he instead was letting out his booming laugh, keeling over and slapping his leg as his body shook up and down in laughter. Everyone else however, seemed to be looking at one another as they laughed, as if my idea was possibly true. Note to self, don't attempt humor again, it's just confusing. Soon the quiet returned and we were thrown into another awkward silence. Although, the awkward laughing seemed to give Carlisle time to think through what he was going to say.

"Bella, as I said earlier, there are some things we need to discuss before you decide if you want to stay with us or not. Bella, our family is different. But please keep an open mind, ok?" Carlisle said calmly, emphasizing the last point. I gulped and nodded my head in response.

"This family... it is not your average family anyways as you can see. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are all adopted, and you probably know there are romantically links between Emmett and Rosalie, along with Alice and Jasper." Each couple seemed to look at each other and I noticed Emmett give Rosalie a small kiss on the cheek, which sent Rosalie's usual scowl into a happy grin. Jasper and Alice however just looked into each other's eyes as jasper through his arm around Alice's small frame. I swear I could feel love radiating between them. So they were in love, it's not normal for them to all be family but it's not like they are blood related or anything...

"Although you may have realized that even though we aren't all blood related, we look similar. We all have pale skin, and all of our eyes are golden."

"And you are all un-humanly beautiful" I whispered under my breath to myself, so I could only just hear it. Although they all seemed to chuckle.

"Why thank you Bella" smiled Carlisle. How did he hear me? I only just heard myself say that... they all seemed to hear though.

"How did you hear that...?" I trailed off. I could feel that my eyebrows were furrowed and I must have had an utterly confused look on my face, but I didn't care. How could they have heard me?

"That's another thing that is different about our family Bella; we are really good at some things. All of us have great hearing and we can all see quite well and far, better than the average person. Also we are all quite intelligent, even Emmett".

Even Edward began to chuckle at Emmett's now offended face. Emmett began to argue back but it resulted in a smack around the head from Rosalie. Rosalie always seemed to be offended by my presence; I don't know what I did to make her hate me this much but who does? Emmett though, he seems to have broken through her hard exterior, she has let him in. I can only wish someday Rosalie will let me in to.

I leaned back onto Edwards's chest and watched the scene play out in front of me. It just felt so natural, just so... right. My head was against his chest which was revealed by his slightly unbuttoned blue shirt. Although his skin, it seemed cold. Not chilly, but ice cold, although to me it gave me the comfort of an ice pack to a swollen wound. Thinking about it, his hand was cold too. I sat up and looked around at him.

"Edward, are you ok? You feel cold..." I questioned. A slightly ashamed and nervous looked flushed his face. Oh gosh, I probably just offended him didn't I? Stupid, stupid Bella. Why did I have to bring it up? I looked up at him slightly embarrassed at offending him; I noticed his gaze was on Carlisle so I turned around to look at Carlisle myself, who looked like he was sighing.

"That's another thing that is different about us Bella, we are cold. All of us have cold skin. Also you may have noticed we all don't eat..."

"Are you all ill then? If you need help then I don't mind helping you out, I'm good at cooking anything so if you have a special diet I can try to make what you need..." I trailed off, still feeling guilty if it is an illness that means they all have cold skin. Maybe they have a blood defect? I think that it is the blood which helps to make you warm so maybe...

"No Bella, we aren't ill, but thank you for offering anyway. Also when I say we don't eat, I mean we never eat well not normal food anyways..." commented Carlisle with a small sad smile. What could this family eat instead? I hope I hadn't put them out because I know they have a stocked up kitchen. Hopefully they didn't buy that all for me, gosh I feel guilty. But what do they eat?

"Urm, well what do you eat I mean, how do you get this food?" if they don't eat normal food, I can at least get them what they like. I felt Edward go stiff; I tensed knowing I may have hit a sore spot for him. I slowly swiveled around on his lap, my eyes reaching his so I could show him that I was sorry for poking my nose in, so to say.

"Bella, we hunt for our food" I saw him lock his defined jaw and turn away from my confused gaze; he got up and strolled over to the large window panel. He looked up at the usual grey forks sky and let out a strained huff. "We hunt like the monsters we are." I gasped in outrage and ran over before spinning him around and placing my hands on his face, my eyes searching for his. How dare he say he is a monster! He is not and never will be a monster. I have seen monsters, I have felt them punish you and make you feel small. I know he is not a monster.

"Edward how dare you say that! Believe me when I say I have seen monsters, I know what and who they are. I can say with all the honesty in the world you and your family are _not _monsters. Please believe me, monsters have hurt me in more ways than one, they have broken me and haunt me. But ever since I have been here with you Edward, you have been fixing me. I mean I ran into the road yet you picked me up and took me home. Edward, you are not a monster-" I fought back, slightly panting. I cast my eyes over his striking form. His face was full of anguish and slight self hate, but a bit of something else at the same time. I will make Edward understand though that he isn't a monster, if it be the last time I see him.

"Edward, your -" the skies seemed to have cleared and all I could see was the rare sun shining its rays of sympathy down upon us, lighting the way in through the grey forks weather. The beams warmed my otherwise cold skin, I gave a small hum in contentment and I looked down at my skin. I slowly looked back up at Edward he seemed to be sparkling, as in physically sparkling. His skin looked like it was coated with thousands of tiny diamonds; it looked perfect... like an angel's.

Was Edward my angel sent from above? He saved me when I was overshadowed in the darkness. He is my light. He made me feel safe, special and wanted. Edward was out of this world. His skin was gently sparkling on the side of his face and hands, mesmerizing me.

"An angel, a beautiful handsome angel" I let out with a breath. He seemed and confused at my reaction. My hand ghosted along the pane of his face, I needed to feel if what I was seeing was true. His skin was so soft, utterly flawless. I could see the sparkles reflect off onto my skin between my fingertips. Edward closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

Edwards hand covered mine, pressing my hand closer into his face. Regrettably he sighed whilst opening up his golden eyes. He looked at me as if I was doing wrong.

"Bella, I am not an angel, I'm far from it." He finally spoke, pulling my hand down from his face but still keeping it held in his.

"I don't care what you are Edward, what you are doesn't change who you are". I whispered, getting louder as I confirmed this statement with myself.

"Bella you don't get it, I am a killer, and I have killed people before, taken their lives from them forever" he gritted through his teeth. Edward had killed people. I don't know how I feel about this, surely he had motives. I don't ever condone death, but either way I can't see Edward as a monster, ever. But Edward said killed people, as in past tense.

"Edward, when did you kill people? Who did you kill..." I spoke, trying to find out the truth before I judged.

"Urm" he said, taken aback by my reaction. "I only ever killed murderers, rapists, the sick scum on the streets. I- I could never take a innocent life... and it has been a long, long while since killed anyone, me and my family only kill animals. But Bella, why aren't you scared? You should be running for your life, I am not normal..." he spoke, tightening his grip on my hand. "I can break you so easily... kill you with one touch" he looked up at me with a harsh and anguished look. His lips were tight in a firm line; he was trying to make me scared.

But I can't. Edward will never scare me. He has only ever made me feel safe. I don't care what he is, what he has done, he is still my Edward.

My Edward.

My Edward and this family have made me feel ok. I don't care what they are, they're my family. I won't judge people on looks, race, size, defaults, I judge people on personality, and loyalty. Because I am alive I know I can't live without them. So if I die, what would it matter if it be by their hand? The Cullens are giving me life, so if they need they can take it.

"Edward I don't care, it doesn't matter. You make me feel safe and protected. I can and will never be afraid of you, I could only ever be afraid of losing you" I spoke, turning around to face the rest of the curious looking Cullens. "Of losing all of you. I _don't _care what you are."

They all looked slightly speechless, slightly in awe at what I was saying. I cast my eyes over them as Edward began to speak once more.

"Bella we are... dead... we are designed to kill, Bella... were vampires."

Vampires? Vampires were a thing of fiction, make believe surely. Though I know in my life there is not a perfect family, not a perfect life, so surely anything can be possible. In my fairytale, the 'monsters' are my heroes, and the heroes my villains. I honestly am lucky to encounter the Cullens. If they were going to kill me, they would have done it by now. Being vampires make them special, not evil, and I trust that what they are saying is the utmost truth as I can see it in their eyes which I am now gazing into.

"You may be vampires, but you are still my family and friends. And thank you for telling me what you are; I know this is hard for you." Edward looked taken aback, then for the first time in a while he gave me a small smile, which turned into a happy laugh.

"Bella, you are truly something special" he said through his laughs. I don't know who started it but before I knew it we were hugging each other, my chest firmly against his. Although this was different from other hugs, I swear I felt sparks between us; it was truly magical, the contact between us was like no other, it made me feel something I have never felt before, but I can't name it.

Soon all had calmed and all was serious again. It was Carlisle to break the silence.

"Bella, with us being vampires there are some implications, first you can't tell anybody, if you do so you and every one of us will be implicated".

"Carlisle I would never tell anybody, ever" I said sincerely. He gave me a warm smile in return

"I know that Bella, I believe you. Though if anyone finds out the Volturi will kill us all. They are like vampire royalty who live in Volterra in Italy; it is run by Marcus, Caius and Aro. Although we are different to others of our kind, we only feed on the blood of animals, which is why are eyes are golden, and they turn blacker as we get hungrier. Also some of our coven have talents... jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, Alice can see the future but her visions are objective, and Edward can read minds" he spoke calmly.

Read minds? I could feel myself start to get flustered, has Edward found out about what happened? Edward sensed by panic and quickly cut in.

"Bella calm down, I can read every mind except from yours". Slowly my breathing regulated, thank gosh he can't hear. But why can't he?

"Is it because there is something wrong with me?" as I had spoken everyone started to laugh, even Esme and Carlisle who were trying to cover it up.

"So after all we have said, our 'magical powers', you think there is something wrong with you?" questioned Edward. I gave a little humpf as I sat down on the closest sofa.

"Don't worry Bellsy-boo, I know you will fit in just fine" comforted Emmett as he walked over and swung an arm over my shoulder, leaving behind a disgruntled and angry looking Rosalie. Who never joined in with the laughing which had now died down.

As soon as my tummy rumbled Esme announced that she was going to get me some food to put some skin on my bones. Before I knew it I was left on my own and had somehow ended up in the arms of Edward. He was gently rubbing his hand up and down my arm, and every time his skin touched mine, I could still feel the sparks.

Although sitting there I realized the feat of what they had just done, they had told me their biggest secret which would have them killed if anyone else found out. So I know that in return I should tell them what happened to me, but can I? I haven't accepted it myself so how could they? But I know they would think I was a monster with what had happened to me.

I know what I have to do, I need to tell them, but can I?

**AN**

Sorry it is short but I felt it needed to end there.

Also will Bella finally be able to tell the Cullens what happened to her now their secret is out?

Also thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, I have decided that it is becoming too hard to pick so thank you all, TwilightMoon11, Queen Cupcake, jayma94, thekatiemadeline, Christa aka Crazy Twihard, AnnaBellJackson, Ckid032393 and Kollykechoon!

I honestly can't believe how lucky I am to get so many reviews, they flabbergast me, and they honestly bring tears of joy to my eyes. But remember, no reviews no update.

So I hope you liked the first update of 2012, may this chapter have given you some happiness :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight**

**Chapter 14: Coming out PART 1**

**BPOV**

I giggled in Edwards's arms as I listened into various pots and pans being bashed about in the kitchen, although my only comfort came from the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen. It turned out Emmett wanted to make my lunch, much against Esme's best wishes, as I had missed breakfast due to our... chat.

While sitting in Edwards arms the facts have slowly started to sink in.

The. Cullens. Are. Vampires.

But the truth, I don't care. I seem to find comfort in the fact. Other humans don't seem to like me, I don't know what I did wrong, but it must be something. Although the Cullens know what it is like to be different to others, and they get that.

_But they don't know why you are different._

The thoughts have been flying in my mind as to if I can tell them. Thoughts which I am so desperately trying to keep in my mind, locked away forever. I can't relieve them, it would break me down and the darkness would cover me completely. I feel safe with Cullens, happier than I have in years, so why do I have to tell them, making me sad again. If I told them they would realize that I am a nothing, and there is no point for me to be around. They would hate me like everyone else because I am so pathetic. And on the other hand, I wouldn't want their sympathy. I know my life is pathetic and a waste although I don't want them so feel sorry for me. To be looked down on, treated differently because of my past.

_Our eyes are placed in front of us because we need to look forward._

_Although every so often we need to look back to see where we have come from__._

But there is one more way they could take it. Maybe they would embrace it, not treat me differently or put me down, just accept it is part of who I am. Yeah right. My life is no fairy tale, despite the horror book characters. The wicked father, the vampires, and the knight in shining armor... my knight in shining armor.

Edward.

Simply being in his arms I feel safe, a light tingling between his skin and mine. I can't explain what I am feeling though; maybe the tingling is part of him being a vampire perhaps? Yet him just looking at me makes me feel weak in the knees like a little girl. He makes me feel things I haven't ever felt, or at least someone like me doesn't get to feel like that. He makes me laugh, feel safe, feel alive, and he makes me feel... something else. Something I can't explain. He has never judged me, but he has always seemed sincere.

Although there is one thing I don't get. Why would he waste his time with a girl like me? I am nothing special, I'm a worthless nothing. Ever since he first saw me he seemed to not treat me differently, but in fact he treats me how someone would treat another. Equal.

I felt a single small snicker come from Edward, causing me to bob up and down in his lap, as he distracted me from my thoughts. Automatically I turned in his lap to be met with a slightly goofy, yet handsome smile on his lips, which also brought a smile to mine.

"What?" I asked innocently, genuinely curious as to what Edward was snickering about.

"I think Emmett is done with making your lunch, much to Esme's... happiness?" he snickered out.

"Ooh" I replied, letting out a giggle. That explains it.

I hopped up off of Edward's lap, quickly followed by Edward and strolled side by side towards the general direction of the kitchen. As we got closer I could smell the distinct scent of burning, causing my nose to twitch. Oh gosh, what has Emmett done?

As we walked into the kitchen I was met with the sight of Emmett wearing a messy pink frilly apron, and a crooked chef's hat whilst was jumping up and down in a cloud full of white flour, swatting it like he was surrounded by flies. In front of him was a plate full of slightly burnt looking pancakes, piled up high, with maple syrup dribbling down the sides. Once Emmett had noticed we had walked in the perked up and started to wipe his syrup covered hands down the front of his apron, with a traditional goofy Emmett smile on the front of his face.

"Ta-da!" he sang, whilst using a pair of cheesy jazz-hands to top it off, looking at us. I looked to Edward with one eyebrow raised, only to see him snickering and shaking his head. Before I knew it, I too was trying to contain my giggles.

"Wow Emmett, I, urm, don't know what to say... it looks very... yummy? Uh, yeah... yummy" I said, slightly cringing at the demon pancakes which seemed to be giving me the evils somehow. Esme appeared behind him and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Well" Emmett started, while picking up the pancakes one handed-chef style and escorting me over to the dining table, "I guarantee these are going to be the best damn pancakes you have ever eaten Bellsy-boo, they're a one of a kind Emmett special" he finished off while pulling a chair out for me and setting down the plate onto a place mat, a look of achievement glistening in his eyes.

Apprehensively I picked up the fork by the plate and decided how I was going to go about eating this. I didn't want to upset Emmett by not eating this, but the truth is I think that even my mum's cooking looked better than this does. Tentatively I picked up the fork and looked up at Emmett who seemed to be beaming. I carefully cut out a fairly small chunk, hearing the maple syrup slosh about on the plate. At least they could escape the demon pancakes.

Slowly I rose up the chunk of burnt pancake and sniffed it. Yuck, a pair of dirty socks would smell better. Looking up at Emmett, I saw an eager look in his eye and then realized how much this would mean to him. I nervously bit into the chunk and heard an off putting crunching noise as I felt burnt flakes crack off of the pancake. The crunching noise continued as I forced myself to chew on the demon pancake. The burnt parts making it feel like I was chewing on rocks. And the taste? Don't get me started...

After a solid minute of chewing it down into swallow-able sized slab, I held my breath and swallowed, wishing for the best. Once it was finally swallowed I tried to not give away how I was really feeling in an attempt to not upset Emmett. I heard someone else enter the kitchen but I kept concentrating on keeping a face smile on my face.

"Well?" Emmett asked slightly impatiently, looking down on me with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Well..." I trailed off, not sure where to start. "They were certainly different, the best Emmett special pancakes I have ever tasted"

Excited with my response he began jumping up and down whilst squealing like a little girl, an odd sight for someone as huge as Emmett.

"I told you she would love them ma!" Emmett shouted out in a matter-of-fact style, as he ran out of the kitchen to continue his happy dance somewhere else in the house.

"Well done" Edward whispered in my ear whilst rubbing my back, causing me to laugh. He then swooped his arm down around me to pick up the offending plate of demon pancakes, which I waved off with a smile as Edward swiped them off of the plate and into the bin.

"You would have had me fooled, if I couldn't read emotions and all" spoke a new voice. I spun around in the seat to face the person who had spoken. Jasper.

I had never really spoken to jasper before, we both seem to be shy and we haven't really had the chance before to speak. Looking at him I noticed he was quite attractive. He was casually leaning against the corner of the kitchen island but I could see he was quite tall and lean, and when he spoke I noticed a trace of a Texas accent. Beforehand I had only ever seen him with Alice, although her hyper-ness seemed to be smoothed over with jaspers calmness, a perfect couple for the phrase 'opposites attract'.

"Thanks, I've had a lot of practice" I spoke before speaking. Stupid Bella! No one needs to know about your past, or how you had to hide yourself from people.

_But they do._

I started to awkwardly blush and cringe away as I saw jasper with a confused expression on his face. Edward then turned around and looked at me in concern, but Esme fluttered over to us, oblivious of the situation.

"So Bella, I assume you want something else to eat?" she queried.

"Yes please" I responded, still feeling awkward. Although I suddenly felt an odd wave of happiness wash over me while Edward sat by my side.

~X~

The next few days passed smoothly, happily. I began to grow closer to the rest of the Cullens and Edward. Emmett thankfully had decided against trying to cook for me again, and had instead tried to teach me how to play video games, which of course I completely sucked at. Alice had also decided that due to the last shopping trip that she would instead torture me with 'Bella-Barbie' time, much to my disagreement. But somehow with her puppy dog eyes I've been forced to endure three 'Bella-Barbie' makeovers. Three!

I have also grown closer to jasper through our joint love of reading. It turned out the Cullen's have a library full of books, and I found jasper in there one day reading American army books. It turns out the writers got a lot wrong as he told me about them between myself reading the Cullen's extensive classics collection and him reading his own books.

Also recently I and Esme have been baking all sorts of cookies and cakes. She kept some behind for me and the rest we donated to various charities around Forks. For someone who hasn't eaten in over 60 years she sure knows how to cook! Also even though we haven't really spoken one on one, through general conversation I also feel closer to Carlisle.

Rosalie however, was still a no go. She never spoke to me, and often left when I entered a room, but I was ok with it. I know how matter how much you try not everyone is going to like you.

Although I still hadn't told the Cullens my past. It slowly made me feel guilty. They had told me about their biggest secret, something they had never told anyone else before, yet I couldn't do the same back.

Over the days Edward had told me about his past, and so had some of the others. I had found out he was born in 1901 on the 20th of January in Chicago, which explained his gentlemanly gestures. They were still used in the time he was born and had coincidently grown up with them, unlike many of the youths of today. His mother was Elizabeth Masen, and his father Edward Masen Sr. His father and he were never close, mainly due to his father's busy work schedule as a lawyer. He and his mother however, were as strong as could be. She encouraged him with his schooling and work on the piano, and became the centre of his life, that being one reason why he had never been attracted to girls growing up. He had excelled in his studies at school and became an accomplished pianist; however this had changed when World War 1 struck. His ambition changed to wanting to become a soldier, the only thing which discouraged him from trying to join underage was the love he had for his mother.

When he had spoken about his mother he was so passionate, you could see he truly loved the wonderful lady he had described. However when he was 17, a year before the age he could join the army, Chicago was hit with the 1918 Spanish influenza. His father was the first to contract the influenza, and he had shortly died later. Soon him and his mother had also contracted the influenza and were both in hospital. The sadness in his eyes as he had talked about his mother being ill was heart breaking, watching her slowly fade away while he was too ill himself to do anything seemed to break him.

The hospital Edward and Elizabeth were at turned out to be the same one Carlisle was working at the time. Carlisle had been born in 1640 in London, England. Just before Elizabeth died from the disease, she had begged Carlisle who was their doctor to save her son. Following her wishes, just after Elizabeth died Carlisle carried the dying Edward to his house and changed him, where Edward went through the 3 days of torturing agony which came with the change of a human becoming a vampire.

The thought of Edward going through so much pain was a devastating thought. No one as perfect as him should have gone through so much pain, although without it, Edward would had died decades ago and goodness knows where I would be doing right now.

Edward had described how his and Carlisle's bond became stronger, Carlisle taking over the roll which Edward Sr never completely fulfilled. Together they had discovered Edwards's mind reading talent when he had started to answer questions Carlisle had not yet asked.

Later in 1921, 3 years after Edward was changed, Carlisle also changed Esme. She had been running away from her abusive husband whilst pregnant. She had ended up in Ashland after a close attempt of being caught by her ex-husband, Charles. There she had become a primary school teacher and given birth to her own baby son. Devastatingly, her son died two days later from lung fever. Esme was left heartbroken, and I cried at the thought of such a wonderful person as Esme losing her first child. The loss of her first son left her feeling empty and lost, like her life had no meaning at all. She had attempted suicide by jumping off of a cliff.

When she had been brought to the hospital her condition seemed so bad that no one had even bothered to attempt to revive her, so she had been taken to the morgue. Carlisle was working in the area and heard her faint beating heartbeat, when he saw Esme he recognized her. He had treated her when she broke her leg after falling out of a tree 10 years previously, and had remembered how sweet and beautiful she was. Despite the excruciating pain Esme was in, she had regained consciousness and remembered the kind doctor. Carlisle knew he had to save her and quickly turned her before her heart gave up.

After being turned Esme had no resentment though, her and Carlisle grew to fall in love, and Edward and Esme grew close. Esme was like the mother Edward had lost, and Edward was a son for Esme as she had lost her little baby boy. They were a perfect family.

In 1927 though, Edward had become rebellious, he started to resent Carlisle by restricting him with their animal blood only diet and left a Carlisle and Esme. He used his mindreading talent however to search out the scum of the land, rapists and murderers, the first being Esme's ex-husband Charles, thinking he was serving justice. Edward seemed pained as he talked about the dark part of his life, I could see he deeply regretted it. He seemed to almost have forced the words out as he told me, his eyes closed.

By 1931 he was back with Esme and Carlisle, and their diet. Though they were both concerned by the lack of love in Edwards's life, so when in Carlisle saw the beautiful Rosalie lying almost dead in the street in 1933, Carlisle changed her with hopes Edward and Rosalie would one day fall in love. I don't know about the events which led up to Rosalie being almost dead, although I know it is personal, the Cullen's had already told me so much about themselves.

Edward and Rosalie never fell in love; their relationship was just that of siblings. Rosalie found her love, Emmett in 1935 in Tennessee where he was being attacked by a black bear in the forest. Rosalie had had to fight her bloodlust as she carried Emmett over 100 miles back to where Carlisle was, and begged him to change Emmett as his control was better than hers.

Emmett had had slight problems with his bloodlust, especially in the early years, yet he had Rosalie there with him so he was ok. Edward was once again the odd one out, but he said he didn't mind, there was no one he loved. It shocked me that no one as perfect as Edward had never had a girlfriend or fallen in love, he was just so wonderful, kind, caring, handsome, compassionate...

In 1950 Alice and jasper joined the rest of the Cullens. Jasper was the youngest major in the confederate army when he was changed by a woman named Maria. Maria had manipulated jasper she created a newborn army. I found out newborns are the names for vampires when they are first created. Due to Jaspers empathy qualities he was able to help control the fierce newborns. However, this also meant he felt their pain when Maria ordered him to kill some of the newborns. He had left the newborn army and became a nomad for a while.

This was until one day in 1948 in Philadelphia. That day he saw Alice in a diner and was intrigued by her happy nature as his life had become dark since he had become a vampire. Alice can't remember her human life; all she knew was that she woke up as a vampire near an asylum. With Alice's happy nature I have no idea how she ended up there. Alice's first vision when she woke up was of jasper and the Cullens. She had practiced and perfected an animal blood lifestyle, and waited in that diner for days until she met him in that same diner. Together they worked on the animal blood lifestyle and eventually in 1950 walked into the Cullens lives together where they later got married.

The Cullens although a little startled at their entry accepted Alice and jasper with open arms, and that is how the Cullen family formed. Over the years the Cullens had met many other vampires, and even another coven who feed off of animal blood, the Denali coven. Found out through Emmett's teasing a blonde vampire named Tanya fancies Edward, which strangely makes me feel jealous? Although Edward has assured me that he feels nothing in return, and she is in fact really annoying, especially with her past flirting which has apparently often left Edward in compromising positions.

Looking back I know an inhumane amount about the Cullens. Most of their life stories, their secrets, yet they know nothing about me. Surely they would get annoyed with me but they are still as kind and welcoming as the day they accepted me.

Sighing I got off of their comfy couch and began to make my way to their bathroom for my known 'human moment'. They have started to use more of their vampire skills around me, mainly their abnormal strength and fast speed. I'm slowly getting used to it, although I still can't get the image of Emmett lifting the sofa up (with me still on it I may add) to retrieve a game remote he had somehow got lodged under there.

As I was walking along the corridor, I heard loud ruckus coming from Carlisle's study. I would have walked by, but when I heard my name being shouted in the argument, I decided to peep in gently opened the door a smidge, surprised when the people inside didn't hear it happen, and saw Edward and Rosalie deep in an argument. Edward looked stressed, with his hand running through his bronze locks, while Rosalie's arms were flying in the air as she shouted at Edward.

"Edward! Don't be so stupid! What do you actually know about Bella, huh? Nothing. You know nothing. You keep telling her about us, which is putting us in danger with the Volturi, yet you know nothing about her. God she could be a spy for all we know! She needs to leave, she doesn't deserve to be here disrupting our lives" she spat whilst moving her arms for effect.

I saw anger submerge in Edwards eyes, something I hadn't seen to this intensity before as he roared back

"Don't you dare say that Rosalie! She has every right to be here as you do. And I do know about her, I know how to make her smile, and how to calm her when she is having a nightmare, and her favorite food... and that she is especially ticklish near her belly button, and she has the cutest smile, and the most beautiful brown eyes..." he lead off, his eyes seeming lost in a sort of daydream.

I could feel my eyes glazing over as they welled up. Did he really think that of me? That I had beautiful eyes? And had he payed that much attention to know that much about me. My heart almost swelled as I felt an actual happy tear slide down my cheek, despite my pain that Edward knew nothing of my past.

"Edward... you know her now, but nothing of where she came from, when is her birthday? Why does she have to stay here? What are her nightmares about? Tell me Edward, tell me the answers." Edward's lips opened and closed like that of a goldfish but he eventually slouched slightly, sighing in defeat.

"I don't know that, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what has happened in the past, and you of all people should know that Rosalie. And who knows, maybe in time I will find out, but for now, that doesn't matter. She is perfect how she is"

I felt more tears fall down my face at this revelation, that someone so perfect could think so much of me. Before I could stop it, my happy tears made me sniffle, and the noise breaking the tension in the study and causing both heads to turn to me. Dammit, I've been caught. Knowing there was no use in running away I pushed open the door the rest of the way. Rosalie's eyes closed on me as she huffed before turning once more to face Edward.

"Think about what I've said Edward" she spoke bitterly as she walked towards the door, harshly bumping me in the shoulder, causing me to stumble backwards as she exited the room. I looked back towards Edward, who seemed slightly enraged at Rosalie's action, he stepped forwards to try to catch up with her but as he went by me I put my hands on his shoulders, blocking his pathway.

"She's not worth it Edward" I spoke calmly "I'm fine anyways" he looked into my eyes but gave a little nod in acceptance. With my hands still on his shoulders, I edged him back until he was slightly sitting on Carlisle's desk.

"She was right you know... you don't really know anything about me Edward". I could see anguish in his eyes.

"I don't know how much you heard just then Bella but it doesn't matter Bella... it doesn't matter" he spoke truthfully.

"But it does Edward, it's not fair that I know so much about you yet you know so little about me. Its time I corrected that"

"Bella don't feel pressured because of what Rosalie said, you don't need to tell me anything" he said clearly, taking my hands in his.

"You say I don't need to, but I want to... I'm ready" I said while taking my hands out of his. I need to be independent. I've been holding this out for too long. It's unfair on Edward and everyone else. They deserve to know. I have to be strong and tell them the darkest part of my life. The part which was too painful to look back on that I locked it up for what I hoped would be forever.

_Come on Bella, of all the people in the world, the one person you know you can trust is Edward__._

Sighing in defeat, I sat next to Edward on Carlisle's desk.

"Are you sure Bella, you don't have to"

"I'm sure Edward, I need to do this, I'm... I'm ready".

**AN**

**I'm so so so sorry it has taken me so long to update!**

**When I started to write this chapter I got ill the next day, and I wrote the rest today but I'm still feeling ill so sorry for mistakes!**

**Also if you notice this chapter is PART 1 so there is more coming! Involving a bit of love action ;) I would have continued but it needed to end there.**

**Also sorry for the history lesson, but that was their (Cullens) history according to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Also reviews have been dropping again, are you guys still with me? Do you like the story anymore? Tell me please :) if not I'm not sure if ill continue or put in the effort to update quickly..****.**

**Also PART 2 will come soon! Bella will finally tell Edward and there will be some Bella Edward lovin'**

**And I'll thank all of my reviewers in part 2**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
